This is my story
by Summers-Sunrise
Summary: TJ's story about her werewolf dad Embry... over protective werewolf brother and falling in love with her werewolf bestfriend - Seth. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (Summer ----- Smith) do not have any ownership on any of the twilight characters.**

Hello fellow fanfic-tors? lol well here is the sequel to 'Finding Embry' it took a while for me to figure out the characters but i think this is how i wanted TJ and TK to be.

Please tell me if you like it or not.

This story will have just as much drama as Finding Embry, maybe even more.

Okay and i would also like to thank you all for taking the time to read this story.

Love Summer

Also... language may be a little more intense than the first one.

* * *

**TJ's Turn To Speak.**

"She what?!" I heard my dad's voice yell from downstairs.

_Uh Shit! Time to go..._

I grabbed a jacket and ran to my window, sliding it open. It was raining – of course – and i made my way along the roof to the gigantic tree located outside TK's room.

I leapt onto the tree and climbed down to a lower branch, landing on the ground with a low thump.

I smiled and started out towards my car, I had to hurry, Dad would probably be opening my bedroom door right now.

I slid into the car, the rain was so heavy i could barely make out the front door. I was pulling out the driveway when i noticed something in my rear view mirror.

To stop, or not to stop... i thought to myself.

_Stop, he might not be angry. He will understand... _My mature side said.

_Keep going! You've got this far... _My teenage side said.

I slightly cringed as my foot pushed down on the accelerator, making me speed off. Not even a few yards from our house, i was stopped by a huge brown wolf. He stood in front of the car, teeth bared – his eyes held something apart from annoyance... humor, maybe?

Even from inside the car i heard his low even growl, "Okay, okay... I'm going!" I said under my breath, knowing he could hear.

I shoved the car into reverse and pulled back into the driveway. When I stepped out of the car there was no sign of Quil. Obviously he had phased in a hurry and shredded his clothes, I laughed out loud and started up the muddy lawn.

"Talia!" My dads booming voice said coming from the side of the house. My smile turned into a grimace and i turned to see him storming over, only a pair of shorts on.

"Hey dad! I was just going to get some eggs and milk from the store." I figured, I might as well act innocent.

"Don't lie. You were running away." He was still making his way over to me. The rain continued to gush down on us both, but i loved the rain, it didn't bother me.

Finally he made it to my side crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

I stared at him while he glared at me, his inky black hair falling into his eyes.

"Well?" He finally broke the growing silence, but i refused to talk; let my teenager side have a bit more fun.

"TJ... tell me what happened today at school?" He growled.

"You already know what happened." I sighed and looked down at my hands. Wishing i hadn't, there on my wrist was a promise bracelet i got from my long-lost best-friend.

"Em... get inside she'll be frozen." Quil said coming out of the trees wearing very tight shorts.

"Nice pants Quil." I chuckled, "I wouldn't be wearing them if someone didn't try and run away!" He whipped back heading for the house.

I followed him in, with dad hot on my heels.

"Dining room. We need to talk." Dad said as i headed up the stairs.

"Can i at least get changed?" I said still walking up the stairs.

"Fine." He grumbled.

The window in my room was still wide open. I quickly ran over and shut it, not liking the wintry breeze gushing through.

I tried to take my time getting changed but eventually i was reluctantly heading down the stairs, to face my parents.

"We're in the lounge TJ." My moms soft voice called out.

I walked in and mom and dad were both sitting. Dad looked a little stiff – as in he was trying his hardest not to yell – Mom seemed calm, stroking dad's arm naturally.

"Have a seat." She said. I shook my head and leaned against the window.

Silence filled the room, both of them waiting for me to beg for forgiveness, there was no way i was apologizing for it.

"Talia..." Mom sighed, slicing through the silence.

"Mother." I retorted.

"Why don't you tell us what happened at school today?" Mom said still stroking dads arm.

Of course they both knew what had happened. Kora works at school, she would have told them the teachers point of view. Which subsequently wasn't the truth.

"You already know what happened." I said turning my head slightly to stare out the window, the beach in the distance calling me.

"I want to hear from you." She was being awfully calm about all this. Mom was a very head-strong person, she would fight for what she believed in or what she thought was right.

"I got in a fight." I stated, matter-of-factly.

A low growl rumbled from my dad and then from Quil who was pretending to watch T.V . I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.

"Butt out Quil!" I snapped when he caught the pillow.

"Talia... what was the fight over?" Mom's voice was still calm and collected.

I turned my head to look at her questioningly, why was she being so normal about this?

"It doesn't matter..." I sighed, turning my attention back to the window.

"Talia! What started the fight? Who started it?" Finally my mothers careful facade started cracking, her voice went up an octave. Now it was dad that stroked her shoulder.

I just shook my head, praying that the tears wouldn't spill.

"Who started it TJ?" She repeated herself.

"Mom, stop it!" I said barely a whisper.

"Why don't you go get TK, love?" Dad said gently, helping mom to her feet.

She nodded, with one last glance over at me she climbed the stairs. Dad stood on the other side of the room, staring at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I sighed and fidgeted with my fingers.

"TJ. You know i love you right?" He started walking over very slowly.

"Of course." I looked at him confused, Dad wasn't really the type of person to discuss emotions, well a little but not with his teenage daughter.

"You know you've been kicked out of La Push high?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah," I let out another sigh.

Of course they kick me out but let Eliza stay there!

Suddenly TK and mom were coming down he stairs, Mom glancing at between them both.

"You wanted me?" TK asked carefully, walking to my side automatically - Probably taking in the tense situation.

"Yeah, are you aware of what happened at school today?" Dad asked, his eyes boring holes into TK. I didn't like the look he was giving him. It made me uneasy.

"Not at the time, i heard about it afterwards." TK answered truthfully.

_I was sitting in the office when he busted through the doors like a madman._

Dads arms started shaking, I wasn't worried, he had been phasing nearly 20 years – basically a professional.

"Why dad?" TK asked just as i opened my mouth to ask the same question.

"You should have been there!" Dad growled, glaring at TK.

"What?" We both gasped. I stood up next to my brother.

"She's you're little sister Taylor! You should have been there to protect her!" Dad yelled, his arms still shaking. _Little sister? Barely! He was born 2minuets before me._

For a second the room was silent, then TK stepped in front of me - protectively. His arms shaking just as much as dads.

"I should have protected her?! You're the bloody reason she's so depressed!" TK roared back.

I winced at his words, as true as they were, they still stung.

"Hey... both of you stop it." I peeked around, to see mom standing between them both – she looked tiny compared to them.

Her feeble attempts to push the father and son apart was definitely not working.

"You don't speak to me like that!" Dad roared back, the volume their voices reached was painful.

"Why not DAD?! You know its true! You could reverse this whole mess, if you changed you're mind .... Do you enjoy listening to her suffer?" I was officially lost. Their conversation had changed from me to someone else. Who where they talking about?

"How can you do this to her? She's you're daughter! My sister!" TK continued to yell.

_What the heck? They are talking about me. But none of it is making any sense._

TK's shaking traveled from his arms – along his shoulders and down his spine. Dad gently but swiftly took mom and held her behind him. Quil was at my side in the same instant, picking me up and backing away from TK, just as he exploded into black fur.

"Taylor!" Dad barked at him.

**TK's turn to speak.**

How the hell could he be so selfish?! How could he stand hearing her cry at night?!

_TK? _

_What the hell? _

_Are you at home? _

_Did you hurt someone?_

The chorus of voices in my head all asked.

A growl slipped out of my exposed teeth.

Mom opened the two giant sliding doors, gesturing for me to get outside. I glanced over at my sister ... she nodded and smiled slightly and i ran outside and into the trees.

I played over what had happened. The pack relaxed when they saw i didn't hurt anyone.

Not even 5minuets had passed when Dad phased.

_Hello father. How nice you you to grace us with you're presence. _I said in heavy sarcasm. I had no desire to pretend i wasn't angry at him.

_TK. That was irresponsible and dangerous!_ His voice yelled in my head.

_Yes it was... i can admit that. And i will apologize to mom and TJ. _I said truthfully. It was stupid of me to phase in the middle of the house, i could have easily hurt either of them.

That's what i hated the most about being a werewolf or shape-shifter - whatever the hell i am.  
I hated not feeling in control of my own body.

_I know you didn't do it on purpose. _Dad said a little softer.

_Yeah, i didn't._

I tried to concentrate on the blurring forest i was running through but one of the pack members was thinking of school today.

_You were there?! _Dad suddenly yelled at Sam's son Saul – the newest member of the pack.

_Uh yeah... i pulled them apart. _He said.

_Show us what happened! _I was anxious to see who started the fight.

**SAUL'S MEMORY **

Saul was helping TJ put her books in her locker, when he heard girls pointing and giggling at them.

"Just ignore them." TJ said quietly.

"Hey Talia... i heard Tommy broke up with you!" One of the girls called out- Eliza.

The entire hallway stopped to look at TJ – she blushed scarlet but continued to ignore them.

"She ditched him actually." Saul said back to her.

"Saul... it's all good. They're just jealous." TJ said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He noticed Eliza go red with anger.

"Lets go get some lunch." TJ said taking Saul's hand and leading him past the group of silent girls.

"You might have broke up with him! But he was over at my house last night! Actually every night!" The girl yelled louder.

TJ spun around, I could feel the anger coarse through Saul as he saw the girl smirking.

"That's right TJ. He said he never liked you, that he used you to get into you're pants!" The girl snarled with a evil smirk, a shudder actually ripped through Saul.

Thats when Tommy appeared from the crowd, TJ stormed right up to him, clenched her fist and snapped it forward, connecting with Tommy's jaw.

Saul watched as the girl – Eliza – lunged at TJ sending her straight into a wall with a loud crack.

Thats when TJ really got mad, she spun around and tackled Eliza to the ground, throwing punches at her face.

Saul pushed Tommy away from TJ – as he attempted to grab her hair – sending Tommy straight into a wall with a loud crash.

He then pulled TJ off Eliza ... that's when the teachers came.

**MEMORY ENDED. **

_Son of a bit-- _Dad snarled.

_Who is that boy? _Jared's thoughts came through.

_Tommy Jenks. _I hissed his name. That boy messed with the wrong girl! I'm gonna kill him!

I spun around and started heading back towards La Push, i already knew where Tommy lived, i'll finish what TJ started.

_TK. No. _All the voices said at the same time, once they heard what i was planning.

I continued to push on, like hell i was going to listen to them.

_TK... let me handle it. _Dad thought.

_No! She's my sister... _I growled.

_And shes my Daughter. I will deal with it. _It was a semi-order. My paws slowed and I huffed out a sigh.

_Fine. But i will see him at school. _I said heading towards Mom and Dads, i'll check on TJ and mom then head home.

_Only words TK... you cannot hit him. _Dad said.

_Sure sure. _I said and phased out.

When i got inside, Mom had just pulled out some cookies and muffins.

_Mmm blueberry._

"Hi mom..." I called as i walked through the front door.

"TK?" She popped her head around the corner.

She sat me down at the table with a plate full of food.

"What would i do without you?" I grinned as she sat beside me.

"Probably die of starvation." She chuckled.

"Mom, i wanted to say sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to phase... i was just... really angry at Dad." I lowered my head in guilt.

"Its okay hon, you're new to phasing. Give it time." She reached up and ran her hand through my hair attentively. I finished the food then stood up.

"Tails?" I asked. It was my secret nickname for TJ.

"Sleeping. she had quite a rough day today. I'm afraid she will be attending Forks High school from now on." Mom sighed, shaking her head.

I nodded then turned towards the stairs.

"Going to check on her?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"You're a good brother TK... she loves you." Mom walked over giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek (I had to lean down she was so short.)

"Don't stay if it upsets you though, we don't want you to phase upstairs again." She said softly as she floated into the kitchen.

"Sure sure." I said climbing the stairs.

"God you sound like you're uncle Jake." I heard mom mutter under her breath.

I peeked through TJ's door, making sure she was really asleep. Her deep steady breaths coming and going.

I slipped in just as she whimpered.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door – ready to make a quick escape if i had too.

She continued to whimper for a few minuets – getting louder with each one.

"...Please..." She breathed.

"Please... come back."

Every night i did this, and every night it got harder. I hated seeing her hurt, during the day she put on a 'mask', she hid her true feelings behind it.

Everyone was fooled that she was fine but i saw past it, i noticed her wince every time she looked at her left wrist – the wrist that had the promise bracelet.

Every night it was the same thing... 'Come back', or, 'Don't leave me'.

"Please!" She sobbed, even from the other side of the room, i could see the tears coating her cheeks.

I closed my eyes and listened to her call out, knowing that it was going to get a lot worse.

The heat was creeping up on me but i fought it back, demanding control.

"Seth..." She breathed.

Mom could never understand why i kept coming over and listening to TJ cry, when it made me so upset. I didn't understand either – but i think it has something to do with the connection we have, we are twins, I'm protective of her. i felt like; if i was here, then she had someone to carry her hurt with; 'A problem shared is a problem halved.'

The sobs slowly turned into crying, but the calling out stopped. It must have been after midnight because i was getting tireder by the minuet.

Suddenly she called out louder than ever... breaking the silence that my ears had grown accustom to.

"You promised! Come back to me!" It wasn't even a plea ... it sounded more like a demand.

My chest began to hurt and the heat invaded my body, i scrambled to my feet and shot out the door and down the stairs.

"Son?" Dad came out from the kitchen.

I braced my hands against my knees taking deep breathes.

"D-Did you hear that dad?" I asked breathless, i felt like someone just punched me in the stomach.

"Yes... even you're mom did." He said quietly.

I couldn't bare to look at my dad. He was the one who told Seth to leave – well not really told, more persuaded him to leave. After a few nights of arguments; Seth agreed it would be better for TJ, he left just after our 16th birthday. I phased soon after that.

"Taylor..." Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go home now." I said finally getting my breath back and standing up straight.

"You're mother and I have talked..." He followed me to the door.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to Alaska." He said shutting the door just as i opened it.

"Alaska?" I turned to give him a confused look.

"Yeah, Alaska."

"Why?" It made no sense. Did they finally decide to go on their first honeymoon?

"You and mom are going to Alaska? But mom hates cold weather!" It was a little ironic that mom hates the cold, yet she still lives in La Push.

"No, the whole family... well you and TJ are coming too." Dad corrected himself just as i started wondering how the entire pack was planning on coming.  
The pack is classed as family... we were all family – practically.

"What? But we have school." I was still struggling to understand the sudden need to go to Alaska.

"Well only you do... but it's not important – wow, thats such a bad thing for a father to say to his teenage son." He laughed at his lame humor.

"Dad, is this you're sad attempt to get TJ out of her sad state?" I growled slightly.

"No... well yes..." He stammered over his answer.

"Jeez dad! Do you really think it will do anything? No matter where she is in the world she will always miss Seth. That's what imprinting is... a pull." I threw my hands up in the air. He out of all people should know what imprinting's like... he has an imprint.

"We are going to the Cullen's" He said sternly.

"The Cullen's?" I asked confused again.

"Jacob's there too." He added.

"Jake?" Damn, what was up with all this talk in codes. I scratched my head in confusion.

"So is Seth." He sighed.

That struck a cord. "Seth?" I asked, my eyes widening.

Dad nodded, "Yeah, you're mother gave me a talking too. I've been wrong the last year. I shouldn't have convinced Seth to go." Now dad hung his head in guilt.

"Oh dad this is awesome!" I shrieked slamming myself into him, giving him the biggest hug ever.

He laughed, "Okay... let me go, before you break my back." He continued to chuckle.

"Oh thats right... you're an old man!" I snorted, retracting my arms from him.

"You told him?" My moms said in a soft murmur, leaning against the doorway from the kitchen.

I grinned and she grinned back.

"When do we leave?" I asked hugging her, a little gentler than i did dad.

"Thats the good news... we leave in two days time." She smiled.

"How did you get flights so quickly?" I asked astonished.

"I spoke to Bella... turns out Edward has his contacts." She shrugged.

"Rich leeches." Dad said low enough for only me to hear.

"So... we leave for Seattle tomorrow. Stay overnight because our flights in the morning." Dad said yawning.

"Oh this is perfect! TJ's gonna flip!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Nessie wants to see her also ... it will be nice to see them again. It's been nearly a year." Mom wandered over to dad, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"Go for a run, son. You seem very... happy." Dad laughed.

"Night darling." Mom dropped dad's hand and ran to kiss my forehead; then ran back to dad – who scooped her up in his arms and continued up the stairs.

I was out the front door in a flash, not taking my time to get undressed. I pulled the warmth around my body and was running on all fours in the same second.

Yes! Finally things were picking up! Mom said we shouldn't tell TJ that we were going to find Seth, because Jake hadn't seen him in a few days. But still, i can't wait to have my normal sister back!

**TJ's turn to speak.**

I woke up with the blankets wrapped around my legs, my hair a mess and for some weird reason my bedroom door was open.

The clock at my bedside read 9:15am. For a millisecond i thought i was late for school, but yesterdays events replayed over in my head.

"Stupid Eliza!" I hissed, rolling out of the bed.

Downstairs the smell of bacon and eggs made my mouth water. I hope it was mom that was cooking, the last time dad cooked, i was sick for a week.

"Good morning sunshine!" My mom beamed.

"Uh hi..." I sat at the kitchen bar just as she lay out a plate of food for me.

"Good sleep?" Mom continued to smile at me.

"Mhmm." I said slipping the bacon in my mouth.

"Hello my two girls!" Dad suddenly appeared through the kitchen door, giving mom a kiss and me one too.

"Hi dad." I continued to eat. Something was going on... they were acting weird.

They smiled throughout breakfast, i was just rinsing off my plate when i couldn't bare it anymore.

"Okay... what the hell is going on? You're both grinning ear-to-ear." I crossed my arms and glared at my goofy parents.

"Well we can't actually say yet." Mom said.

"What? Why? I thought we don't keep secrets in our family." I growled.

Suddenly i heard the front door burst open and in ran a very excited TK.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" He rushed over giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay... TK you all are acting very strange! Tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

The continued to smile at me, i was going to tear into them soon!

"Please..." I whined.

"We're going to Seattle today." TK practically squealed like a girl.

"That's the good news? We're going to Seattle?" I asked, amazed that such a small thing could have them all so happy.

"We're actually going to Alaska..." Mom corrected.

"To see the Cullen's." I finished, i had spoken to Nessie the other day, they just moved to Alaska 2months ago.

"Yes. Isn't that great!" TK continued grinning.

"We leave after lunch, so go and get you're suitcase packed." Dad said ruffling my hair.

While i was packing my bag, i couldn't decide if i was happy about going to Alaska. It will be great seeing Nessie and Jake... but it still won't change anything.

**Arriving at Alaska.**

The last two days had passed in a blur. I still didn't quite understand mom and dads sudden need to see the Cullen's. I didn't want to ask, in case it was something personal.

I looked over on my right was mom, curled up under dads arm, TK had his headphones on – watching a movie.

I absently played with the bracelet on my arm, running the silky ties through my fingers – remembering who gave it to me.

My lost best-friend. Seth.

For as long as i can remember Seth had been around. He was part of both Sam(now dads) and Jacob's pack – but on my 16th birthday, it all changed.

He gave me a Quileute promise bracelet with a small pendant on it – a wooden wolf.

On the back of the wolf said - "Wherever you are – i will be. Love S.C"

Seth had left a week after giving me that bracelet. I thought it was because i was sneaking over to Tommy's at night, but he promised it wasn't. All he kept saying was.

"I'm not good for you TJ... I'm double you're age!" That didn't make sense to me. I didn't know friend ship had a age limit. After he left i tried to make friends my own age, but no one was as understanding and caring as Seth. No one could compare to him.

It had been nearly a year since i last seen him. After the first few weeks i thought he would come back – but months passed and he didn't call or text.

After 6months i was furious at him. I couldn't understand how he could lie to me, he swore he would always stay with me as long as i needed him – well i needed him!

For months i begged Dad to try and communicate with Seth, but he said he couldn't. I then rung Jacob nearly everyday, checking to see if Seth was coming back, Jacob refused to say.

Now – after 11 months – i was starting to pull myself together. Of course at night time i would cry myself to sleep, but I was trying to convince everyone that i had moved on. Successfully, with one exception TK, he said he can see the 'mask' I'm wearing.

I knew that i will always love Seth, but if – by some miracle – i ever got to meet him again, I would be angry at him. For all the unintentional times he hurt me.

I was woken by someone warm shaking my shoulder.

"TJ... Talia... Earth to Talia Jay!" TK's voice had my eyes snapping open.

"I'm up, I'm awake." I mumbled.

"Come on, we're landing." He grinned his impish grin.

"You know, if i didn't know you better i would swear you're on some sort of drug." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why?" He laughed.

"You haven't stopped grinning the whole flight... the flight hostess looks terrified." I pointed to one of the girls looking at him.

He followed my gaze to the girl then snorted.

"Hardly... she's already slipped me her number." His grin turned into a smirk.

"Ugh, yuck!" I fake gagged.

He fanned his face with a napkin, "So what were you saying?"

I mock punched his arm.

Out of the plane dad carried both his and moms luggage, TK took both mine and his.

"Hey... i am more than capable of carrying my own bags!" I said reaching over to take my bag.

"So am I." He smirked.

For a brother – TK - was pretty much the best. He was really protective but he still knew when I needed my space. We had this 'connection' it wasn't just a brother sister bond, it was something else.

Like we were more attached than normal.

I can still remember the first time he phased.

_Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake had come for a visit. _

_That night TK was complaining about feeling 'weird.' I went to bed – to cry myself asleep – next thing i know there was this massive loud crash. I leapt out of bed to see a gigantic hole in my wall – on the other side was a even bigger pitch black wolf. _

"You okay hon?" Mom reached over to stroke my cheek as we walked along the airport halls.

"I'm fine. Just tired, ya know? Long trip." I smiled.

"Okay missy... heres you're jacket." TK appeared from the crowd still holding both our luggage but with my white knee-length jacket.

"Jeez, you're like my father!" I sighed, slipping into the jacket.

"Hey! I'm you're father." Dad pouted theatrically.

"Calm down, I just handed her the jacket." TK held his hands up in surrender, branding a huge grin.

"It's gonna be freezing outside." Mom said shrugging into a jacket also.

"You get that during winter... in Alaska!" I snorted, sarcasm marring my voice.

"You seem like Leah so much, it's kinda freaky." Dad shook his head, but laughed.

"Stay near me, love. I'll keep you warm." He held her tighter reaching down to touch her lips ... what i wasn't prepared for was moms response.

She wrapped her arms around his neck – deepening the kiss – her mouth fully opened.

"Oh holy crap!" I spun around trying to block out what i had just seen.

"Jeez mom, dad, we don't need to be blinded on our first vacation!" TK grumbled.

"Then close you're eyes." Dad said.

"TJ doesn't look as bothered as you. Besides, how do you think you were both created?" Mom laughed, walking up to us.

"Ugh! To far mom!" TK shrieked.

"Yeah mom, that's just X- rated!" I shook my head, giving both my parents a disapproving look.

Mom and dad both chuckled like little 12 year old school kids.

The crowd was coming to the end of a hallway and into the actual airport.

TK instructed me to stay with him, i rolled my eyes but did as he said; i was too tired to play a prank on him.

Groups of people waiting for their arrivals barred the massive walls, smiling and tears all mixed into one.

I noticed a couple of girls around my age point and giggle as TK passed them, i slipped a step behind; not wanting them to get the wrong idea.

"TJ? TJ? TALIA! SHIT!" TK called out worriedly.

_Oppz, looks like i shouldn't have slowed down._

"I'm here Taylor... it's okay." I quickly chanced a glance over at the group of girls, who were now glaring at me. _Great! More people to hate me!_ I just felt like yelling at them, 'He's my twin brother!' But held back the urge.

"Come on, mom and dad are over here." He smiled down at me.

Damn him and his height! I couldn't see over the massive horde.

People were pushing and shoving to get to their beloved family or friends.

Talk about hectic! I bet a zoo has better formations than this...

"Hold onto my arm and walk behind me." TK said, as if he could read my mind.

I did as he said and noticed i wasn't even getting nudged by anyone. Everyone parted for TK like moses and the red sea.

"Nearly there..." He said, that damn smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh hey... I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I said once we got out of the huge crowd.

"Okay..." He sighed turning to follow me.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure i can manage." I stopped him.

"You sure?" He asked, i raised my eyebrow at him, "Seriously TK, it's just the bathroom." I said, astounded at his need to protect me. Seriously, that boy needs to find a hobbie, besides babysitting me.

"I'll be with mom and dad... Nessie and Jake are here..." He pointed at them all hugging.

"Okay... I'll be back in a minuet." I said turning to the bathroom.

Once i got inside i regretted not holding on. Their standing in front of the double mirrors was the group of girls.

All of them had the same expression once they saw me.

Pure disgust.

They all looked me up and down, checking out the competition i guess.

I ducked into a stall before i could say anything i would regret.

"Oh god! Did you see that tall, buff guy before?" One of them said, very loudly.

"The brown skinned one? With black silky hair?" Another joined in.

_Fantastic! This is just what i needed... a group of crazy, teenage girls to ruin my trip._

"Yeah... pity he's taken!" Another added.

"His girl friend won't have to know..." The first one said again, giggling afterwards.

My sudden need to go to the bathroom had vanished, i flushed the toilet, took a deep and calming breath before opening the door to confront them.

The all stared at me as i walked over to wash my hands._ This is ridiculous, i shouldn't feel guilty for their stupid assumptions._

"Can i help you?" I couldn't help myself, i had to say something.

"No," The one closest to me said.

"All right then. And you all shouldn't be so bitchy... he's only a boy." I shrugged drying my hands.

"Uh, the hottest guy in the world!" Another one of them muttered.

"Definitely not the hottest in the world." I tugged on my hair tie, letting my hair fall out of the tight bun and tumble down to my waist.

"Well you better enjoy him while you still can... coz i have my eye on him." The one at the back snarled, fixing her hair.

"Sorry love, but i can honestly say that you have NO chance with him." I stated calmly.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" She asked as i started towards the door.

"Because you just pissed off his twin sister." I smiled sweetly then left.

But I'm sure i heard one of them cuss.

I headed over to my family, pulling my phone out to see if there was anything new... of course their wasn't.

I was nearly at the smiling and laughing group when i noticed an extra person standing next to TK.

My stomach twisted, my heart did a double take and i swear i was about to throw up the packets of peanuts i ate on the plane.

There standing a few feet from me was ... my long lost friend.

Seth.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Was it what you were expecting? OKay pleaasee... i am begging you! PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like it i will delete and start again...**

A few things also...

Sam is hasnt phased in over a year. Embry is the Alpha of the La Push pack now.

Kora still lives in La Push with Karla... next few chapters will have more them in it.

TK is a very protective and caring brother. More so than most. He is currently living with either his grandpa Billy or Grandma Tanya. He moved out becasue he couldn't sleep while TJ cried next door and also because - thanks to his super wolf hearing - he could hear EVERYTHING his mom and dad said/did. GROSSS!!!!

Lexi and Embry still have the passion in their marrige, partly reason why TK moved out.

I think that's all about it. Please tell me if you liked it or not! One word! PLease please review =]

-SUMMER-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters are property of S.M**

**Hi everyone! Well first off, W-O-W thank you all for the reviews... U ARE ALL AWESOME! I really wasnt expecting so much ... thank u!**

**Second, i need to apologize for going a little over the top with TK. I got alittle carried away.**

**Third, you asked why Embry's still phasing, at first i was going for the, 'pass-the-pack-to-his-son' way, but now i'm not too sure. Sorry, thats me being careless. =[**

**i'm also hoping that most chapter will be around about the same length. **

**I wrote quite a few Alternative chapter 2's, and i ended with this one. I'm trying to keep the storyline basic, while trying to keep all the characters personalities the same. **

**So if you think this chapter is too serious or not serious enough, then tell me. **

**Anyway... thank u all again for reading. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of 'This is my story'**

**Love Summer**

* * *

**Seth's turn to speak.**

It had been exactly 11months, 1 week 2 days and 7hours since i last saw my angel.

I can recollect every single thing from that sad, wet afternoon.

I remember how she refused to sit down, she stood next to her window the whole time.

When i explained i was leaving she couldn't understand why, 21 questions didn't even begin to cover how many she had to ask.

First she blamed herself, i was quick to reassure her that it wasn't anything she had done. But when she asked if it was about her, i couldn't lie. Of course it was about her... how could it not be? My whole life revolved around her.

She demanded an explanation but this time i didn't give her the truth, i lied and said i needed to get away from La Push.

The truth would have hurt her, she would have blamed her father.

Embry and I had been talking, he had asked if i could leave for awhile – before TJ's love changed towards me, from a best-friend to a lover – he asked, to see if I was what she wanted.

For a few weeks i refused, he didn't pressure me into it. But after watching TJ sneak out at night - to go to her boyfriends house - i became worried that her love towards me would always be the 'brotherly' love. It would hurt to go without my little angel, but what if real happiness isn't with an imprint. What if TJ found better love from someone besides me? Tommy (her boyfriend) what if he made her happier than i could?

Thats what changed my mind, nothing mattered more than TJ's happiness. Nothing. Not even my wants or needs. I was going to leave to help her find happiness. If she didn't find happiness then i will tell her everything, imprinting and all.

I was very nervous leaving her, I wasn't allowed to check into La Push, i spent some time with Leah in Portland Oregon – she was a doctor at the hospital.

After 2months with Leah, I was contemplating if i should go back to La Push, just to check that she was okay.

Jacob advised against it ... i battled myself for weeks, but finally i took wolf form and just ran around, eventually ending up at Alaska.

Embry had promised that he would call me if anything happened with TJ. But after 11 months, it wasn't looking so good. It must be a bad sign if i hadn't heard from them in so long.

Maybe she had found happiness? Maybe i was only destined to be a friend?

I caught Jacob thinking about them occasionally but he would just phase back and ignore my pleads.

I was considering taking off in wolf form again – just for another few months – but Nessie stopped me.

"SETH! Wait!" She yelled just as i started off east.

Nessie wasn't as fast as us, but i knew if i ignored her Jake would get angry.

I slowed my oversize paws, the powder snow melting under me.

I pulled my sweat pants back on just as Nessie loped out of the trees into the little field of snow.

"No matter what you say Ness... I'm going." I stated.

She snorted delicately and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I think i might have one exception."

I rolled my eyes and gestured her to go on, I loved Nessie, like a little sister.

"TJ." She said gently.

That caught me off guard, i was expecting her to threaten me with Emmett or Alice but... TJ? What does TJ have to do with it? She was safe in La Push...

"Guess who's coming to Alaska?" Her smile lit up her face, her brown eyes excited.

"She's coming here?" I asked in disbelief.

I was unable to do anything but wait for Nessie to tell me if i had it all wrong, or if my dreams were coming true.

Her warm hand took mine, she gently touched my cheek.

The conversation she had with Lexi flashing through my head.

My hands began to tremble as she continued to play over Lexi's words, _"...TJ needs him."_

My eyes glazed over, all i could see was my angels face; haunting my every thought.

She needs me, and I'll be damned if i would not be there for her.

"So..." Nessie snapped me out of my 'TJ trance,' that was one trance i wouldn't mind living in.

"So what?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

"So, are you still leaving?" She smirked when i snapped my head up to her, confused as to how she could even think that.

"Of course I'm staying." I turned my head up, staring up at the dark sky, thanking whoever was up there, for my angel.

"You coming home now?" She stepped towards the trees.

"Uh... nah, not right now." I mumbled shuffling my feet backwards – my eyes fixed on the moonless night sky.

"Okay... have fun. But they arrive here in two days time. I think you should be at the airport to meet them." Nessie said already running towards the house, located a few miles west.

"I'll be there." I said to myself, "I'll be there."

I pulled the warmth around my body, letting it fill me completely until i phased; the remainders of my shorts fluttering to the snow.

I tilted my head up to the starry sky and let the most joyous song fill the wintry night.

Running helped, it gave me something to do while i thought about TJ's perfect face.

I knew it was wrong to find her attractive when she just turned 16, but their was so much that was changing with her.

"Seth! Come on, their plane has landed." A loud tap on the car window followed by Jacob's voice.

"Coming." I said shuffling out of the car and behind Nessie and Jacob.

We had to take two cars to fit us all in, I planned on taking TJ; but of course it was up to her.

The airport was jam packed full, I kept Jake and Nessie in my eye sight but i didn't make a big deal if i was a few paces behind them.

"There!" Nessie said, pointing to a free seat.

The nervous butterflies assaulted my stomach, causing my knees to shake, while we sat and waited for their plane to land.

The anticipation was going to kill me for sure, how long does it take to get off a flight?

Then two familiar faces merged from the crowd, both grinning ear to ear.

Lexi and Embry.

Jake went and kissed Lexi's cheek, hugging her tightly, followed by Nessie.

"Seth!" Lexi wailed and ran straight into my arms.

"Hey Lex! Long time, no see." I lifted her feet off the ground.

"Is it possible that you're still growing?" She cocked her head to the side as i placed her back to the solid ground.

"Or you're just shrinking." I retorted, patting her head; which she quickly slapped my hand away.

"Hey old-man-Jake!" A husky voice called out.

We all turned to see a grinning TK, he was looking... like one of us. His black hair cropped short, toned muscles – and only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Old man!" Jacob scoffed pulling him into a 'bro hug.'

"Seth, Seth, Seth...." He said lowly.

"TK..." I said just as blandly. All the eyes were flickering between us, unsure if this was a tense moment.

A small smile played on his lips, causing me to erupt in victory.

"Ha! You smiled! I win!" I crowed. My eyes swept over the crowd again but the familiar face was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it." TK sighed dramatically, but stepped forward to give me a bone crushing hug.

TK kept an arm slung over my shoulder, i was looking down at the floor when i felt that pull in the pit of my stomach.

I jerked my head up to see ... her. TJ.

**My Talia-Jay.**

A part of me wasn't even sure if it was TJ.

How could she change so much after only 11 months? I felt the need to drop to my knees and just worship her.

I wanted to be mad at the changes, but i couldn't. The earth shifted again, this time the pull towards TJ was intensified with the need for her body, touch, anything!

I wanted to hold her to me forever, to never let her out of my arms.

She wasn't my little girl anymore, the words 'DEVELOPED' was stamped to her forehead.

I flexed my hands, they were yearning to touch her perfect russet skin.

With out even consciously deciding too, i did a once over; starting from her fur coated boots, to her black fitted jeans, the white jacket that hugged her body, her long hair tumbling down to her waist.

She was a lot taller, up to my shoulders at least.

Finally ... her face. The face was what had changed the most, her lips were fuller – luscious and kissable. Her cheekbones were more defined, finally the eyes.

The amount of times i had dreamed of those eyes, the amount of times i had thought of those eyes... i was pleased to see that the eyes were very much the same, big brown pools that i would get lost in for hours. Belonging to TJ.

It hadn't even been a few seconds, she haltered to a stop, eyes piercing into mine.

I couldn't help it, a small smirk broke out across my face. Her eyes widened and seemed to dance with excitement, then the excited eyes changed into gawking, her lips parted in a perfect O.

I could have stared at her all night but it seems she had other plans.

The bewildered expression disappeared she threw her hands up in the air – a irritated noise escaping her throat.

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?! Crap crap crap!" She growled at herself, and started pacing back and forward.

I was getting nervous as to what she was talking about but i was also very much entertained, and some what relieved that TJ was still very much herself.

"Shit TJ, trust you to do this! Shit! Argh!" Her pacing started to quicken and her hands shoke.

Nessie, Jake, Embry and Lexi were all looking at TJ confused, sort of worried. TK on the other hand, was smirking at his sister.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She stomped her feet.

"I see you still talk to yourself." I couldn't help but call out. She froze – back facing me – her hands stopped shaking.

"Oh fan-freaking-tastic TJ!" She hissed to herself before she turned around slowly.

Once she composed herself she gave me a sarcastic smirk,

"Seth..."She nodded then turned to her audience.

"Nessie! Uncle Jake!" She squealed running into Nessie's surprised arms.

_Great! She was ignoring me._

_Ha! Well i can play her little games. _

I watched her talk animatedly with Nessie, but i also would catch her glancing over at me every few seconds; a red tinge covering her cheeks.

"Okay, well lets get out of here. Mom's been dying to see you Lex." Nessie smiled and reached for Jake's hand.

We walked to the car park, TJ keeping her distance from me, not saying a word.

Even the way she walked was beautiful, her hips swayed side to side naturally, there was a certain grace about her.

"Wait!" TK stopped suddenly, "Theirs seven of us. How can we all fit?"

"Don't worry, Mom can sit on Dad's knee and Seth can just walk home." I heard TJ mumble.

"Only if you walk with me." I grinned at her.

Her eyes sparkled for a second then she shook her head and turned away.

"Actually we brought two cars." Jake clarified.

"Shot gun riding with Jacob!" TK practically yelled, gaining weird looks from us all.

"We have the truck, so Em – Lex, you can come too." Nessie said gently.

"That would be great." Lexi said.

OH GOD! I know what that means...

TJ ... in the car ... alone ... with me! For over an hour.

My heart started beating loud and clear, Jake, TK and Nessie all snickered, Embry on the other hand gave a low growl.

**TJ's turn to speak.**

Wow, Seth was looking ... wow.

How could i have never noticed how attractive he was? Dumb dumb dumb TJ!

We were all walking through the car park – i tried to keep away from him, afraid that if i got too close then ill do something stupid.

_Too late_! Teenage TJ said.

_Yeah... TJ, that was really embarrassing back there. _Even mature TJ was agreeing.

I didn't mean to start yelling at myself when i first saw him.

It just took me by surprise.

His perfect face, his toned chest... but it was his lips and eyes that sent me over the edge.

I hadn't even been standing there for 10seconds and already i was having little fantasies that were definitely X-RATED!

So that was why i started talking to myself.

I was angry, furious that i was feeling attracted to Seth, more than attracted – i felt like i needed him... and that, i didn't want. I didn't want to ruin our friendship with sex.

Besides, he was like my best friend and my dads friend.

_Wait! He doesn't even like you! _Mature TJ pointed out.

_You saw the way his eyes raked over you! _Teenage TJ retorted.

I had to admit, i did like the way his eyes widened when he did the once over.

"Wait!" TK broke into my daydreaming, "Theirs seven of us. How can we all fit?"

_I'll sit on Seth's knee! Say it!_ Teenage TJ screamed.

_Don't say it!_ Mature TJ yelled back.

"Don't worry, Mom can sit on Dad's knee and Seth can just walk home." I was actually answering the two TJ's that were yelling in my head, but i guess i said it louder than i thought.

"Only if you walk with me." His seductive voice purred.

I looked over at him, the grin – damn that sexy grin!

All the X-Rated fantasies started up again...

_Get a grip! _Mature TJ mentally slapped me.

I shook my head – this is ridiculous – I really need to calm down.

_Try and ignore him? Maybe the feelings will go away. _

_It's just the crazy teenage hormones – Maybe even lack of food. _

I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation surrounding me until they all stopped next to a massive truck.

"Okay... we'll see you at home." Mom smiled, dad helping her into the truck.

Jacob climbed into the drivers side, Nessie sat in the back with mom and TK.

It wasn't until the truck roared to life that i realized i wasn't inside with them...

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled.

"See you at home!" TK called out as they drove away. Leaving me alone.

"We're here." That seductive voice said behind me.

_Okay... i take that back. I am not alone._

Seth held open the car door for me, something he always done.

_Deep breathes! Do not hyperventilate. _

He got into the drivers side, I glanced over at him while he concentrated on the road.

Lips, lips, lips....Those sexy, soft, heated, LIPS!

_Go on ... just start drooling over him. _Mature TJ hissed.

As if he could hear my thoughts, his tongue slipped out and ran over his lower lip, making my knees shake. I snapped my head forward, praying he didn't hear my heart quicken.

"H-How longs the drive?" I asked.

He turned his head to smile at me, "A little over an hour."

An hour in a car with Seth.

I couldn't decide if it was my prayers that were being answered or if it was my worst nightmare coming to life.

I looked over at the clock, 7:45pm.

_1hour, I can do this. _We were already leaving the lights of town, trees were surrounding us.

"So hows things been?" He asked softly.

I don't even think hes aware how alluring his voice is... or the effect it has on me.

"TJ?" He asked once i didn't answer.

"Oh, huh?" I seriously just blanked out.

"How's things been?" He repeated, slower.

Hows things been? _Well if you were around you would know!_

"Fine, just same old." I felt the anger coarse through me. My thoughts on the plane to Alaska played over.

"_I knew that i will always love Seth, but if – by some miracle – i ever got to meet him again, I would be angry at him. For all the unintentional times he hurt me"_

"How's school?" He asked bringing me back into reality.

Tell the truth? Or Lie?

Truth? Lie?

"I got kicked out." I said simply deciding he will find out anyway.

I saw and heard his hands grip the steering wheel, was he angry? Good!

"What for?" He growled.

"I got in a fight." I said shrugging. His foot slammed down on the brakes, causing me to slam against the seatbelt then back against my seat. We weren't going very fast but it gave me one hell of a fright.

"Shit Seth!" I snarled rubbing my neck.

"You what?" He hissed, eyes blazing with fury.

"What's you're problem Seth?" I glared at him.

"..?" He said slowly.

Was he angry? Why?

"I got in a fight." I said looking around outside the car, there was nothing but trees and snow.

Seth was suddenly getting out of the car, the wintry air invading my warmth.

"Seth! Come on!" I whined.

His arms and hands were shaking... that answers my question.

He was angry.

What a crap time to decide he was about to phase! It was freezing!

I crossed my arms and huffed, watching him pace in front of the car.

After what seemed like hours – according to the clock it was only 15minuets - Seth had calmed down enough to get back into the car.

"I'm sorry," He whispered starting the car again.

"Why were you angry?" I already had a fair idea why, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Uh – Oh – Okay, well um, i-it was just the thought of someone trying to hurt you..." He shuddered. _He cares for you!_ Mature TJ said.

"But haven't you been phasing for years? Don't you have control?" Dad had really good control, TK didn't really, but that was because he was new to it – kind of.

"Yeah – I guess you now see how angry i was." He looked over and gave a small smile.

"You know, i don't need to be protected Seth. I can take care of myself." I continued to look straight ahead, I wanted him to see that i was independent. That i _have_ changed since he left. I've grown up.

"I will always be around to protect you." He said giving me a serious look. I wanted to believe him, i really did; but i knew it wasn't true, I had already heard that promise before.

"Not always." I said breaking away from his intense gaze.

This time, he pulled over to the side of the road slowly, turning his body to face me.

"TJ, i mean it. I will always be here." He reached out and touched the bracelet on my left wrist.

"Always." He said reaching up to pull my chin to look at him.

Even with that small touch, my skin felt like it complete bliss.

"Talia... look at me." The way he said my name almost had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He was still trying to get me to look at him, but i refused.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked pulling his hand back to put on the steering wheel.

"Can we just go now Seth? Please." I sighed, my fingers twisting and twining together from nervousness.

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me, waiting for me to explain.

"Seth, i'm tired. Please can we just go?"

Still nothing.

"Fine! Do i have to walk there?" I threatened my hand on the door handle.

"TJ..." He growled, as I popped it open.

"Seth..." I growled back.

"Look, just tell me why you don't believe me and then i wont bring it up again." He gave the puppy dog eyes.

"That crap doesn't work on me!" I snapped angrily.

That was the same face Tommy used to do when we were together – it was always when he wanted to go a step further but i said no. Although the puppydog look suited Seth way way way better.

"TJ... come on. Please. We used to talk about everything... what's changed?" His face softened and his eyebrows were pulled up in the middle, pleading.

I know what changed. I changed. I'm ruining our friendship because i was attracted to him.

This is such soap-opera material!

"Come on, it's just me." He said gently, looking down at his fifgeting hands then up through his long black lashes.

OH-MY-GOD!

How – How did he do that?

_'Houston we have a problem....' _Teenage TJ said.

I was frozen, if i had been standing up when he did that, i would have surely fallen over backwards.

His eyes did this – smoldering – Burning – Sexy - Thing, that actually made my heart want to beat out of my chest and jump into his.

W-O-W

Seth should really consider a career in modeling or acting ... just somewhere that people will see his natural beauty.

"Have you considered modeling?" I blurted out.

He gave me a weird, unsure-if-I'm-being-serious look.

"You're changing the subject. Answer my question." He said a slight edge of annoyance coating his tone.

"What was you're question." I asked, turning my head to look out the window again.

"Why do you not believe that i will be there for you?"

Damn! That is a easy question but it will definitely make Seth angry again.

"And don't lie." He added quickly.

"Fine. The reason i don't believe that you will always be here for me is because i have heard it before. That was you're exact promise when you gave me this bracelet, and not even a week after giving me it, you leave. _That_... is the reason i don't want to believe you." I didn't want to look over at him, afraid of what i would find.

"You wanted the truth and this is it." I said coldly after he didn't answer.

He started the car without another word and we drove in silence the rest of the way there.

It was now 8:45 and we would have been at Nessie's house by now if we didn't stop earlier.

Seth still hadn't said a word to me, with each minuet that went by i was feeling more and more guilty.

"Seth. I'm sorry for saying that before. It wasn't nice." I said as he turned down a driveway.

"S'Okay TJ, don't worry about it." He said, still not looking at me.

I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

Damn my stubborn side! It was something that was passed down from my mother, when we were angry – we were like poisonous snakes. Deadly.

"We're nearly there." He murmured.

Not even 5minuets later i saw light at the end of the tunnell of trees.

Once we came out the end, a beautiful white three story house stood before us. It was giagantic but still elogant, the white paint merging with the soft lights.

"Wow... Esme really goes all out with these houses." I practically had my face pressed up against the car window.

"Yeah, she has an eye for it." Seth said nodding in agreement.

We continued past the house down the driveway a little more, till there was another house, definitely not as big as Esme's, but probably the same size as our house back in La Push.

Outside was the massive truck that mom and dad went in.

"Esme made this house for Jake and Nessie. Bella and Edwards house is a mile east." Seth said.

"Why a mile?" I couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged, "I think it's a private joke with Emmett, ask him."

"You live with them?" I asked.

"I have a little two bedroom house thing out the back of Jakes. Esme designed it... I told her not too but she insisted it could be a guest house also." He shook his head, obviously grateful but still unsure.

Seth parked the car outside Jake and Nessie's, then ran around to open my door.

We walked up the porch steps, the smell of cooking had me inhaling deeply through my nose.

_Oh god i'm hungry!_

"Come on, lets get some food." Seth held open the front door.

Inside was just as amazing as the outside, wooden floors with paintings and pictures hanging everywhere, sort of old fashioned with a hint of urban life.

I followed Seth around the halls until we made it to the busy lounge.

"Wow you actually made it back. I thought you must have been a little _busy_..." Jacob winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

_I wish!_ Teenage TJ swooned at the thought of Seth and me...

I shook my head from that thought.

_Mess with his head!_ Teenage TJ cheered.

"You know Jacob, you're supposed to be an adult figure..." I checked to make sure Seth wasn't near me. "Is it really appropriate to be putting such thoughts into my head?"

His eye widened, TK – sitting on the other couch – snickered, he knew i was just messing with Jakes head.

"I don't think mom would be very happy if she found out you were suggesting that i was having sex with Seth." I whispered even lower.

Jacob's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I smothered the grin with a scowl.

Jake straightened up and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

1 point to TJ – 0 to Jake.

We had some food and talked for awhile, then Edward and Bella came over.

They looked just as beautiful as the last time i saw them. Of course. They never aged.

Edward kept giving me odd looks, no doubt about my inappropriate thoughts surrounding Seth.

"I'm tired. Can i go to bed?" I asked looking around the table.

"Yeah sure hon... follow me." Nessie took me upstairs, down the hall to a huge big bedroom, bigger than my one back home.

My suitcase was already laid out near the bed.

"Whoa Ness... this is – wow." I said looking around the beautiful bedroom.

"Thanks. Anyway, you have a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed my cheek then fluttered out the door, closing it behind her.

I pulled on my PJ's then took my toothbrush to my on suite bathroom.

"Ugh, you look terrible." I sighed at myself in the mirror.

_Alright then, lets try and fix this mess._

I tied my hair up, scrubbed my face, brushed my teeth then decided i was too tired to do anything else. Slowly i made my way to the big fluffy white bed situated near the window, crawling to the middle then collapsing into a heap. Exhausted.

Today has been eventful to say the least.

Well not really eventful more complected, it's amazing. After this one evening, my life seems to have turned in a completely different direction. I have also managed to screw up my friendship with the one and only person that understands me ... or understood me.

Why did i have to be attracted to him? Is it undo-able? Can whats already happened be erased? Or is that friendship dead?

What about being angry at him? I was furious the last month, all my fury aimed at him. But as soon as i saw him smile i knew my anger was pointless.

"God you suck!" I whispered to myself.

I fell into a easy sleep quicker than i thought possible. I still shed a few tears – like i always did – but this time it was for different reasons. I was lost, and lonely, all i wanted was to be found, but only one person could do that...

Halfway through the night i felt someone kiss my forehead, I was too far gone to wake up and see who it was.

TK? probably.

Dad? Wouldn't be unusual for him to check on me

Seth? I wish...

Yeah, i really really really wish. But at the same time, I'm praying that nothing will happen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... be honest. I think i can take it, *I brace myself against a wall* **

**Oh and don't hate on Embry... he's just being... a dad.**

**But i know... he's being a hypocritical dad. Gotta love him though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you're thinking.**

**Good? bad? over the top? Not even at the top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters are property of S.M**

Hey everyone! Well a BIG BIG thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.

This chapter wasn't the original, i lost it due to some of my stupid friends, so please excuse the errors. I hope you all like this chapter, i already know whats going to happen next chapter... lets just say that some College guys are going mess with the wrong girl =]

Anywho... please review.

Hope you all like this chap, its very random.

Love Summer

**

* * *

**

**Bold Text:** Teenage TJ thoughts.

_Italic Text: _Mature TJ thoughts.

**TJ's Turn To Speak.**

The light streamed in through the half-drawn curtains, creating patterns on the bed sheets.

I was in a daze, last nights dream was playing over in my head like a broken record.

My eyes fluttered closed as i concentrated on the dream, knowing it could never be anything more than a dream...

**A girl can wish. **_You don't want it to become reality... it will ruin everything. _**You don't know that! **The internal debate continued to sound off in my head, in the mean time i settled back into my dream-like- trance.

MY DREAM...

It was about Seth – of course – we were sitting in his car, just sitting in silence. But this silence wasn't the awkward tense one that we experienced last night.

I was facing Seth, watching his chest rise and fall. The way the moonlight hit his perfect skin. Out of the blue, Seth turned to face me, giving me a breathtaking smile.

My chest swelled, trying to cater for my expanding heart. He took my hands in both if his, the heat was normal, familiar.

"TJ..." He purred, his voice seductive and enticing.

"Seth..." I breathed a broken whisper.

"There's something i need to tell you..." He was still branding that beautiful smile; causing me to turn into goo.

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you TJ... I always have and I always will. You're the most important person to me..." His eyes did that smoldering thing again, making my breathing hitch.

"B-But you're to good for me!" I almost yelled.

"Let me show you..." He murmured scooting closer, his hands dropping mine but he held my face gently.

My breathing was nonexistent now, his eyes were slowly closing, our heads leaning into each other... Then it happened.

His lips touched mine, softly and slowly, almost hesitantly. Perfect and Sweet.

END OF DREAM

When i woke up my breathing was all over the place, I was surprised no one had come up to make sure i was okay.

**I hope its a reoccurring dream, i wouldn't mind going to sleep to that. **_I don't think it's a good idea to be fantasizing about him... _**Why the hell not?! I'm not hurting anyone! Unless Edwards near... besides I can't control my dreams. **_You're just going to get you're hopes up and then they will be crushed... _

I shook my head and jumped to my feet, I obviously had a lot more energy than i thought because i jumped quite high in the air before landing back on the fluffy bed.

**Hmmm this is kinda fun.** I continued to bounce up and down on the bed like a little two year old. Getting higher and higher, the laughs were erupting from me now. I spun around and jumped like my life depended on it... enjoying myself way to much.

_You're acting like an idiot. _**I agree, you look like a kid.**

Even though my thoughts were screaming at me to stop, i didn't.

Tears were streaming down my face; from laughing so hard, i don't exactly know how long they were all standing there but the sound of hushed whispers and snickering snapped me out of my laughing fit, causing my legs to buckle.

Mom, Dad, Jake, Nessie and TK were all laughing at me, causing my cheeks to flame with color. I noticed Seth standing behind everyone, leaning against the door; his eyes were wide in shock?

**See! He's checking you out! **_No. He's looking at you're lack of PJ's._

I glanced down at my PJ shorts and realized i hadn't upgraded since my 16th birthday, they were very very very short.

"Uh TJ honey... whatcha doin?" Dad was trying to smooth out his grin while stepping closer to the bed i was still standing on.

_Don't show them you're embarrassed!_ **Yes act normal... if that's possible**.

"Nothing, just jumping." I grinned at dad.

"Okay..." he said slowly, and giving me a you-are-one-crazy-girl look, which i responded with a bigger grin.

"Did you all come up here for a reason?" I asked plopping down on my bum and sliding off the bed. I caught Seth looking at me again, i grabbed a bathrobe and quickly pulled it on.

"Yeah, we're going shopping today... do you want to come?" Nessie chimed with a sweet smile.

**Crap! How the hell do i get out of this one????**

"Um – who's all going?" I blurted out.

"Basically everyone. Me Jake, Mom and Dad, Lexi and Embry, TK, Jasper and Alice... even Rosalie and Emmett are joining us. Yes?" Nessie was excited, it was easily said by her expression.

**Seth! You can be alone with Seth! **_No dammit. Don't you dare ask!_

"Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. I really couldn't be bothered with a hypo-pixie-vampire especially on a fashion rampage.

"They are going hunting late afternoon." Jake answered.

I stood there and bit my bottom lip. Do i stay? Knowing very well that i will be alone with Seth? Or do i go?

_Go! You already know nothings going to happen. _**Are you INSANE?! Stay, he might need to talk about something. **_It's obvious you have more than talking on you're mind!_**Don't know what you're talking about.**

"So?" Mom asked, i could see she really didn't want to go shopping, we were very similar in that way.

"I think i might stay... I'll go and see Carlisle and Esme, I'm sure Carlisle will like to teach me more about his medical studies." I noticed that none of them looked surprised by me staying behind.

"Or maybe you can have another debate about biblical studies!" Jacob snorted.

I chuckled, "No, i think we will wait for an audience to do that again." I said laughing with the rest of them.

"Okay, well we're going after breakfast... come get some food love." Nessie said already drifting out of the room.

"Sweet!" I smiled as they all filed out, mom gave me a wink, dad ruffled my already messy hair. I was about to close the bedroom door when someones hand caught it.

"Hey... that's not very friendly." Seth shook his head.

"Opps..." I laughed weakly. He stood and stared at me for a while, making me feel uncomfortable.

Was he even breathing? It didn't look like it.

**Say something cool!**

"Okay Seth, as fun as this is... i really need to go to the bathroom." I nodded over to the bathroom door.

**Oh real cool TJ! Jeez you're hopeless!**

"Oh right," He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he nervous? "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me this afternoon? We can go hang out at my place, watch a couple of movies... eat some food?" He said smiling slightly.

**Did he just ask me out? **_He asked you to go for a walk... i hardly call that a date._

I was gazing at his face, watching how his lips moved... i was suddenly back into my dream.

The soft lips, moving in sync with mine...

"TJ? You don't have to if you don't want too..." His forehead was crumpled with concern.

He apparently misread my blank expression for hesitation.

"I'd love too Seth." I said quickly. The way his name rolled off my tongue, it was natural. I loved it.

"Cool, well I'm going into town for a few things, I'll be back about 1ish. I'll see you back here?" He said wearing a big grin.

"Yeah, great." I smiled my goofy smile, I was still in awe over his prefect face. It's not fair, why was he so drop-dead gorgeous? It made everyone else around him look ordinary and plain. Even the Cullen boys had nothing on Seth.

My bladder was screaming at me to run to the bathroom but my eyes had better things to do, finally it became unbearable and i crossed my legs.

"I ... uh... really need to go Seth. See you at 1?" Crossing the legs wasn't helping so i started doing the 'I need to pee' dance.

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, see you then." He closed the door himself and i was in the bathroom in a flash.

The kitchen was busy when i got downstairs, Bella and Edward were sitting at the table, talking to TK, Emmett was standing at the bench with Nessie, Dad and Jake. I wandered over to get some food.

"TJ? Whoa... you've grown up!" Emmett''s booming voice crowed as i stood next to him.

"Emmett, I see you still haven't." I laughed,

"You set yourself up for that one." Jake said punching Emmett's arm.

"You hungry TJ?" Dad asked softly.

"Did you cook it?" I raised an eyebrow. I didn't really feel like getting food poisoning today.

"No, Nessie and you're mom did." He laughed, handing me a plate full of food. Bacon, Eggs, Hash browns, Pancakes and then a bowl of fruit.

Mmmmmmmmmm... i inhaled deeply through my nose. I didn't realize how hungry i was until this moment.

"She isn't seriously going to eat ALL that food, is she?" Emmett asked as i took my plate and bowl to the table.

"Of course, what else am i supposed to do with it? Offer it up to the gods?" I snorted, I had my fork ready and waiting, it was hard deciding what to eat first.

"But ... you're so tiny!" Emmett still couldn't seem to get his head around it.

"You're point is...?" I started to slice up the pancakes, getting ready for that first bite.

"You can't eat all that food TJ, you're only a girl." He continued.

"I know for a fact Emmett, that i can eat more food than you!" I looked up at him and smirked. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man, she can eat more than me." TK laughed, pulling himself up to put his plate into the sink.

I took the first bite and groaned a little bit, it was like heaven in you're mouth. My food disappeared and Emmett was left gawking at me.

After i explained that i grew up with the pack eating at our house, he gave up trying to understand and went to talk to Jake and Dad about cars.

Speaking of cars... when they all left to go shopping they all took individual cars. I couldn't understand why!

Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella. Then Jake, Nessie, mom and dad. I laughed at them all and told them that they weren't helping global warming.

One by one the cars took off down the driveway, leaving me standing outside in the white snow.

I turned my attention to the huge white house, a little down the driveway but still in seeing distance.

"I wonder if Carlisle's busy..." I mumbled to myself.

I ran inside, grabbed a jacket then started towards the huge white mansion.

I got to the front door, unsure if i knock or walk in. I went with knocking, i was a little nervous, i hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme in about a year.

A very handsome Carlisle answered the door, before i had even finished knocking.

"Why hello TJ... It's been too long." He smiled sweetly and gave me a hug.

"Hey Carlisle." His ice cold touch wasn't uncomfortable I was just always surprised by _how_ cold they were.

"Edward said you will drop by." He ushered me inside, the dining room was just as beautiful as the house back in Forks – if not better.

"Esme, TJ's here." Carlisle said no louder than an ordinary conversation.

Esme and Carlisle gave me a tour of the house, explaining different art works and things, then we ended back in the dinning room.

"I was hoping i could play around in you're office for a bit?" I asked after Carlisle had played a beautiful piece of music on the piano.

"Not more religious studies?" He chuckled.

"No, i promise." Esme and I joined in the laughter.

I actually really enjoyed spending time with Carlisle, he taught me more things than i ever learnt at school. He introduced me to music, and medicine... and accidentally religious studies (We had a few debates on that subject.)

The morning seemed to fly passed, Carlisle would recommend a certain book, and i would ask silly questions like...

"Have you ever read Lord Of The Rings?" He laughed out loud. Turns out he hadn't, but Emmett had when he was bored one night.

Esme wandered into the room with some food on a plate.

"Here you go TJ, it's lunchtime." She smiled that motherly smile.

"Thank you Esme." I sat on the office floor, reading my book and eating the food, feeling very at home.

I was reading a line from the book when one word hit me...

Late.

Somehow I linked the word 'late' to 'date' then from 'date' to ... Seth.

"Seth" I gasped looking for a clock.

"Everything alright TJ" Carlisle said softly from behind his desk.

"What's the time?" I was on my feet instantly.

"10 minuets past 1." He quickly answered, sensing my urgency.

"Shit! Sorry Carlisle... i uh really need to run, I'm late... Can we finish this tonight or tomorrow?" I was already backing towards the door.

He chuckled, "Of course TJ... come over whenever you want."

"Thanks. Sorry about the mess! I'll clean it up later." Then i was out the door, not quite vampire speed but fast for a human.

"Thank you Esme for lunch! It was delicious, sorry i can't stay... have fun hunting!" I yelled running down the stairs and out the front door.

The cold hit me like a slap in the face, I had left my jacket inside but i wasn't about to turn around and get it.

Nessie and Jakes house never seemed so far away. It was like moving at an annoying 'dreamers' pace. Finally i made it to the house, bursting through the front door.

"Seth?" I called out breathlessly, "Se-th?" I called out again.

No answer. I caught sight of the clock, it read 1:15. He probably thinks i stood him up.

"Oh crap." I groaned already running outside and around the back of the house, in search of Seth's little room.

Amongst the white snow i caught sight of a little house a few yards from Jake and Nessie's. I exploded through his front door, gasping for air.

"TJ?" A voice said behind me, I spun around to see Seth looking at me quizzically. I leaned down and braced my hands on my knees.

"I'm fine... j-just really really unbelievably ... unfit." I panted, like a damn idiot.

He let out a burst of laughs, I tried to join in but it all came out as breathless sighs.

I sat down on the couch, still trying to control my breathing... unsuccessfully.

"So... do you want to tell me why you're so puffed?" Seth chuckled, sitting down on another couch. I slightly pouted that he wouldn't be sitting next to me.

"I was at Carlisle's, i lost track of time and then i remembered i was supposed to meet you at 1... but i was already 10minuets late. So i ran... it's a lot further than you think." I quickly tacked on the end, or maybe the snow slowed me down?

"I already knew you were at Carlisle's. You didn't need to run." He was still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped playfully.

"But you're so funny... it's not even that far." He looked up towards the ceiling as if he was counting something.

"Well I'm sorry i don't move at vampire speed, but yes. It was a long way for the common human. My bloody lungs are on fire!" I said watching him laugh harder.

A new round of hysteria passed through him when i said this and it took a while for it to end. Eventually he calmed himself down enough to wipe away the tears rolling down his smooth cheek and onto his lips.

Lips Lips Lips Lips Lips... LIPS LIPS LIPS LIPS.

"Okay... well I think we should change the subject before you make me laugh myself to death." he pulled himself off the couch towards a cupboard.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked his finger running along the selection.

"Anything..." I shrugged, i was enjoying the view of his back too much, to even really care.

The t-shirt was strained over his broad shoulders, showing how perfectly chiseled he was.

"Comedy or horror?" He asked, glancing back to me.

**Busted! **I quickly dropped my eyes to the coffee table in front of me.

"Well I have enough comedy with Jake, so I'm going with Horror." Just as i said that a huge grin spread across his face.

"I got the perfect one." he put in a disk then closed all the curtains and turned the lights off.

My heart started thumping while the room was black, this is like my first fantasy all over again!

To my utter surprise, amazement and even horror, Seth sat down beside me.

**Touch him! **_Don't you dare! You'll scare him. _**Just one tiny touch... he won't even notice.**

I automatically tensed up just as the opening credits started to roll, Seth looked over with a grin.

"You okay?" His teeth glistening white.

**Mmmm those teeth! Lips! So soft and lush...**

"Uh-huh." I smiled stiffly back, turning my attention back to the T.V.

After half an hour, i was still yet to move. My back was straight, my fists were in tight balls and i didn't dare look over to him.

The movie continued but i was lost in my own thoughts.

_You know it will only ruin everything TJ. It's just a crush... just ride it out. _**It's not just a crush! You've never felt like this about anyone! **_Okay ... so you think its LOVE? Doesn't mean he loves you back. _**He always says he loves me! **_AS A FRIEND! You never heard him say he was in love with you. _**Why are you so anti-Seth? **_I'm not! I just know how it's going to end. _**How's it going to end?**_ You being the broken hearted girl._** He's beautiful... **_Exactly... too beautiful. Too perfect... Too good to be true._

I must have really not been paying attention to the movie because i only realized it was finished when Seth turned the lights on.

"You okay?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

**Adorable.**

"I'm fine... That was a pretty gruesome movie." I said laughing weakly.

"Gruesome?" He asked a huge grin spreading across his face, slowly.

"Yeah, you know... blood, guts..." I shivered.

"It was a chick flick TJ." He said holding up the case of the movie, on it was a school girl holding a diary.

Oh crap! BUSTED!

I didn't know what to do so i did the first thing that came to mind...

I laughed. The tears were oozing out of my closed eyes, i clutched at my ribs as i continued to laugh loudly. Eventually my head was spinning from laughing so hard, i lay on my side trying to calm myself down. I managed to open my eyes and blink out the tears.

Seth was still standing there holding the movie case.

"You didn't watch the movie did you?" He scolded but there was excitement in his eyes.

I shook my head, pursing my lips to stop the laughs escaping.

"Well thats disappointing, you missed out on a really good movie." He turned around and i broke into more laughs. This time, i didn't even know why i was laughing though.

I rolled over, trying to stop the dull aching in my stomach, unfortunately i forgot i was on a couch and i rolled right onto the ground, with a low THUD.

It was silent for a second, i was praying Seth didn't hear or see that. All that praying was in vain, i squinted through my lashes to see Seth towering over me. A smile playing at his lips but his eyes cautious and worried.

**God he looks amazing from this angle. **_Just get up. Brush it off and act normal. _**Look how he bites his lips... **

I grinned up at him, he held out his hand to help me up.

**Take it! **

I placed my hand in his, he pulled me up with so much force that i flew straight into him, my chest pressed against his, my hand still in his. We stood like that for a while. Then he shifted his head slightly, so his cheek was pressed against my head.

With one small movement i could touch my lips to his, something i had wanted to do since i seen yesterday.

_Think of what will happen to you TJ. One moment of happiness verse years of torture. You will go back to La Push and never see him again, it's not worth it. _

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, my free hand was shaking when i brought it up to place on his shoulder.

**You need to do this... let him see that you care. **

He pulled back slightly, placed a scorching hand under my chin, pulling my face up to look at his.

"TJ... look at me." He breathed, his breath blowing across my face.

I obeyed and opened my eyes to see his face was so close, his eyes and echo of mine.

Quickly his eyes dropped to look at my lips, then he started to lean forwards.

_You're falling TJ... and no one's there to catch you. _

_\_I froze, his lips skimmed mine. I scrunched my eyes closed – not believing i was about to do this – and stepped backwards.

I felt the heat drain slowly from my body, as if he was the source to keep me warm; my personal sun.

His eyes snapped open, he froze; watching me carefully.

"TJ?" he whispered, his hand reaching out to me.

I really hate expressing my feelings and emotions, i especially hate crying in front of people.

I tried to fight the tears back but they flowed down my face.

"I – Can't ... Seth." I stuttered, keeping my eyes on his.

"Why?" He asked softly, stepping forwards – i copied him and stepped backwards.

"TJ..." He said again.

"Stop it! Stop trying to change me!" I snapped, frustrated at myself for letting him have this effect of me.

"Stop fighting it then!" He said back, the gentle tone all forgotten.

"Fighting what?" I yelled. I was thankful that the conversation had turned into yelling, i found it easier to communicate while yelling rather than crying.

"Stop fighting the feelings you have towards me TJ..." He bellowed, still stepping closer but i kept walking backwards.

"Got a big enough head?" I snarled raising an eyebrow at him. **Tell him the truth... tell him you love him! **

"Admit it!" He hissed.

"Okay... yes Seth! I like you ... possibly love you! I want you! I want to touch you. Kiss you. Hold you. But I don't trust you! Happy? I can't trust you to NOT hurt me!" I was pushed up against the wall now, Seth was right in front of me, his eyes blazing with emotions. If only i was shorter, our faces wouldn't be so close.

"I ... could never hurt you TJ." He said quietly, placing a hand under my chin again.

I flinched and tried to slip away from him, but he placed a hand on either side of my head, blocking my only exits.

"You already have." I said harshly, glaring up at him.

"I- I never meant to hurt you..." he continued to whisper. His eyes were smoldering, the heat rolling off him was intoxicating, I wanted more.

"That's my point though Seth, you did. If you meant it or not, you hurt me." The harsh edge in my voice had gone, but it still hurt to say it out loud; especially to him.

I waited for him to say something... anything but he just stared at me. After minuets of silence i knew he wasn't going to say anything else.

I sighed and ducked under his arm, walking over to the door.

I stopped with my hand on the handle; trying to think of something to say, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Talia." He said in a deep husky voice. I turned around, surprised that he used my first name.

He had a look of determination and concentration on his face, he walked across the room, not stopping until he was pressed up against me, my back against the door.

Not even a second passed and his lips were crushing down on mine, fiercely. His soft warm lips were urgent on mine, trying to get me to see what he was struggling to say. His mouth pried mine open and his tongue slid into my mouth. One of his hands slid down my cheek, along my neck, down my arm to rest on my hip.

The kiss was full of passion, his lips and tongue was begging for a response.

"You deserve to be happy Talia," Seth mumbled against my mouth.

I smiled slightly, grabbing two fistful of his shirt and puling him tighter to me, my tongue seemed to come alive and they both danced together. He bit my bottom lip making me moan into his mouth. Finally my air supply was running short, i pulled back watching him carefully.

His eyes were wide, in shock.

A loud ringing snapped us both into reality. Seth looked around the room then grabbed a cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh... yeah, she's here. yeap. Now? Okay, that's cool. See you soon." Then he clicked the phone off.

"Looks like we're going to the movies. Come on, we need to leave now." He smiled and held the door open for me.

"The movies?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, with everyone. Edward's suggestion." Seth laughed.

* * *

**Okay, not the ending you were looking for right? Sorry! Sorry Sorry! Okay well i'm gonna say it again... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**6665 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! INSANE! **

**Okay, i need to apologize for taking so long to update. I wasnt sure how to write this chapter, so tell me you're thoughts. **

**Heres a pointless random fact for you all: I was going for a walk along the beach yesterday when a ****psycho dog walks up too me and starts growling and barking (Note: this was no small dog! It was up to my hips) Do you know what my first thought was.... **

**"If Edward or Jacob was here right now they would kick you're furry butt!" lmao... obsessive or what?! HAHAHAHA anyway, i do a lot of crazy-twilight things... that was just the tip of the iceberg.**

**Okay... on with the show... here is you're chapter 4. **

**Love Summer =]  
**

* * *

**TJ's turn to speak.**

I didn't move as he held the door open for me.

**Are you freaking SERIOUS?! **_I told you__ so... _

I could feel the anger begin to simmer under my skin, we kissed and now he acts all casual?

He glanced over his shoulder when i didn't walk through the door.

"TJ?" He asked quietly, turning around to face me.

**Oh so now it's TJ?! What happened to **_**Talia**_**?**

"Come on, we're going to be late." He gestured out the door impatiently.

Slowly i folded my arms across my chest and glared at him, giving him a I'm-not-moving look.

"We need to talk first." I said through my clenched teeth. His expression said it all... utter confusion.

"What's wrong?" He reached his hand out and brushed the hair back from my face. I involuntarily leaned into it, his hand was so soft and warm. To say i craved it, was an understatement.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said stepping closer, so now i had to slightly tilt my head up to look into his deep eyes.

All the anger that had swelled up inside of me, disappeared, it just vanished.

His eyes changed abruptly, they darkened. His hand grabbed my arm, holding me firmly in place while his eyes pierced into mine relentlessly.

This strange look had my knees shaking and a strange tingling in the pit of my stomach.

Seth opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

I tried to break away from the intense stare but it was impossible.

Finally he spoke, "I-I need you to be honest with me..." His voice was husky like before.

All i could do was nod my head.

"Did you- ... i mean... Do you -" He sucked in one deep breath, his eyes still holding mine, "Do you regret the kiss?" His voice was strained and barely a whisper.

"What?!" I almost yelled.

"Just answer me!" He said again, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

_What the hell is he on about?! _**I think he's lost his mind! How can he think i would regret such a magical kiss?!**

The question caught me off guard, i couldn't find my voice to tell him how i felt. His eyes continued to penetrate mine, with indescribable intensity.

I kept searching inside myself for my voice but i couldn't find it. Seth's eyes started to cool down and i could see he was taking my hesitation the wrong way...Again.

**Do something idiot! **

So i did the first thing that came to mind... I reached behind him and grabbed two fistfuls of his silky hair, pulling his face closer too mine.

I watched his eyes widen when my lips touched his. A split second later his mouth was responding to mine. They moved together in ways that couldn't be described.

His hands roamed down my back, along my sides till he got to my hips and pulled me closer against him so i could feel all his heat spread through my body.

It felt right kissing Seth, being close to him. I felt ... complete. We were right together... like two halves of a whole.

All too soon, we parted for air. I opened my eyes too see him watching me, wearing that beautiful smile.

"That answer you're question?" I chuckled, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Wow." was all he answered.

We finally made it too the car, I still felt a little queasy inside, but i blew that off; saying it was just Seth's presence.

Both kisses were lodged in my brain, like nothing else mattered... now that i think about it, nothing does matter. Only Seth.

The way his skin felt so familiar touching mine, his lips and how they molded to fit perfectly. His hand resting on my hip, the other on my cheek... heaven.

"So... what does this mean?" I asked after a few minuets silence.

"What do you mean?" He smiled that gorgeous puppy dog smile that would melt the heart of any girl.

"I mean... like... we ... uh..." **Damn me and my stuttering! Spit it out dammit! **I took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "We kissed!"

The smile grew and his eyes shifted between me and the road, "Yes, the best kisses i ever had." He said making me blush.

"Um...thanks?" I mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

**Come on TJ. What happened to all the confidence before?**

"So what about the magical kiss?" He was trying to smother his grin by being serious.

"What happens to us? I mean... a-are we a couple now?" It was embarrassing to talk so quietly. I'm not even sure his super hearing could make out that last part.

_You're acting so immature. He's going to realize that you're just like every other Teenage girl. Be more mature!_

Seth reached over and took my hand in his, kissing it gently. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said holding my hand to his warm cheek.

I drifted into deep thoughts, both mature and teenage TJ having a miniature war.

**The lips, so soft. So addictive. **_You're relying on him too much. remember what happened with Tommy. _**Tommy only wanted one thing... **_And Seth doesn't? _**NO! This is different to Tommy, I actually care for Seth... I love him. **_Like i said before... but is he __**in**__ love with you? _**Yes...? **_I'm just looking out for you... The harder you fall the bigger the mess. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the poisonous thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, unable to last much longer without his voice.

"You really want to know?" He asked, playfully nipping at my hand.

"Yes, I really want to know." I chuckled.

"Well i was thinking about you... you're lips, you're scent. How perfect you are." He continued to kiss my hand softly.

**See! He's perfect. **_Like i said before... to perfect!_

My breathing hitched again; it always did around him. "What are you thinking about?" He murmured.

"Just the usual." I shrugged, "You...you... and you." He reached over and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Hey!" I gasped, trying to keep the belt around me.

"Come here..." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me across the seat, to his side. He kissed my forehead and inhaled, "Perfect." He sighed.

I laughed when his hot breath tickled my neck, "You know... this is dangerous." I cuddled into his side more, loving the heat radiating from every part of his body.

"I would never put you in danger." He held me tighter to him. The slow burn from his skin was tantalizing, my eyes fluttered closed and i concentrated on Seth's steady heartbeat.

The drive was short, just under an hour and we were pulling into the city.

"Okay, I'm going to drop you off outside the theater, i think the girls are outside waiting for us," He pointed to the theater down the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to leave his side.

"Too park the car. I don't want you too be outside too long, it's freezing." He said, rubbing my arm.

He pulled over and i could see Mom standing outside the theater, "Go TJ, I'll only be a minuet." He leaned down and kissed my lips very gently. I parted mine, enjoying the sweet burn he unleashed into my mouth.

I put my hand at the nape of his neck trying to deepen the kiss, he chuckled but leaned back.

"I promise TJ, 5minuets." He said stroking my cheek.

"O'Kay." I pouted and slid out of the car into the freezing night air.

I got to the place where mom was standing when i seen her before, but she was gone.

"Mom?" I called out. "Mom?!" I watched Seth pull back into the traffic and disappeared around a corner.

"Mom?"

I'm sure she was just standing there when we pulled up... but now she's gone. I walked a few feet down the empty street, "Mom!" I called out again. I walked passed a dark alley way when i heard scuffing.

I stopped, peering into the alley; trying to see what or who was down there, but there was nothing but darkness. I glanced to my right, the theater doors was only a few feet away.

Just as i was about to walk away a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the alley.

"EMBRY!" I knew that voice! I didn't even stop to think what i was doing, i just ran down towards her frantic scream.

There was hardly any light as i stumbled down the black street, then i saw it. Four men standing around my shaking mother. One was very tall and lanky, two were short and tubby and the fourth was about 6ft with a muscular build.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled, pushing past them and grabbing my mom by the arm.

"TJ... oh god!?" Mom turned around and pushed me so i stood behind her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice croaked - the muscular man.

"Please... just let us go." Mom said, her voice shaky.

"Oh we can't do that love. You see, two girls are just too tempting. And i promised these boys a good time." He smiled an evil smile, stepping towards us.

"Please... let her go. I'll stay. Please just don't hurt her." Mom said still holding me behind her; i was taller than mom and I could see all of the men's grinning faces.

"But that would be such a waste..." The man cooed, he snapped his fingers at mom and two men stepped up and grabbed her; in the same instant the muscular man had me in a tight embrace.

"No! No! Let her go! Leave her alone!" Mom yelled franticly, she was trying to free herself from the two men.

The man holding me was stroking my cheek gently, his breathe smelled like gin; it was foul.

I felt his grip on me loosen and i pushed him away, that was when the fourth man grabbed me also.

"Hold onto her!" One of them snarled.

"I-I can't she wont stop shaking! I think she's having a fit!" The other man retorted. Some one grabbed a handful of my hair causing me to scream out in pain.

"Let go of me!" I snarled, to my amazement a growl rumbled deep in my chest.

**No way! No freaking way! YOU ARE NOT A WEREWOLF! DO NOT PHASE! You're a ****GIRL****!**

"Get you're hands off her!" mom continued to screech, thrashing against the two men.

"Shut her up!" One of the men behind me said, still holding me tightly.

There was a loud slap and i saw one of the chubby men hit mom across the face.

"NO!" I roared. I shoved the men behind me, then lunged at the man who hit mom.

"You bastard! You stupid bastard!" I screeched, hitting him repeatedly across the face.

He he stumbled backwards across the alleyway, i took advantage of that and hit the other man holding mom back.

"Mom! Run!" I yelled when they both let her go.

I felt arms wrap around my body, restraining me. I continued to thrash against them until something cold and sharp touched my neck.

"Mom eh? This is going to be fun boys... we have a mother and a daughter here!" The man bellowed, running the cold blade up and down my exposed throat.

The three other men cheered, "Please..." Mom said quietly.

"Shut up! Unless you want to see what you're daughters blood looks like." the man sneered.

I heard moms teeth clamp shut, but her eyes were wide with fear, staring straight at me.

"Shall I explain whats going to happen next..." The man said after i tried to push away from him.

"First... I'm going to make you're mom watch us all take you... one by one. Then you can watch us take her..." His voice was raspy and unfriendly, his words had me shuddering in fear and disgust.

"...Then I'm going to take you again. And if either of you try anything, then i will cut off those pretty little lips." The man laughed. Tears were falling down my moms cheeks, i wanted to hug her and tell her it will be okay.

Mom had been through this before, with a man named Cole. She had taught me self defense while i was little, but she hadn't needed to use her skills for 17 years, so she wasn't as practiced as back then.

"Mom, listen to me. I'm going to phase... I need you to get away from me." I said quietly. Mom's eyes widened.

"Y-You are?" She whispered.

"Yeah, so when i do... I'll deal with these guys. But i want you to run and find dad. Okay?" All the men were looking at each other in confusion.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"Its the middle of the city so if you cant find dad just get Jake or TK... I don't want anyone else to see me." I murmured.

"Love you." She mouthed.

"Love you too." I mouthed back.

"So beautiful, you're going to _deal_ with us?" The man behind me cooed. My shaking kept getting worse, but in a way i was calm because I knew what was happening.

"Trevor! I think shes being serious..." The chubby man I hit earlier said.

"Shut it Preston!" The man – Trevor – snarled back.

"Seriously man! She's freaking me out, the shaking, the speed, a-and she can hit pretty hard." Preston said, glancing around.

"What are we supposed to do? I'm not letting them go!" Trevor hissed, holding the knife tighter to my neck.

I wouldn't really care about the knife, but i don't know for sure if i am going to phase. What happens if he cuts me and i don't phase. I'll bleed to death.

"Bring the mother closer then!" The man behind me sneered.

I immediately froze, I can't phase if moms next to me!

The knife was pressing hard against my skin, i glanced over at mom; she had a knife against her neck too.

They brought her closer, the man – Preston – seemed to calm down a lot.

"Now. Where were we?" Trevor laughed darkly, his lips touching the back of my neck.

His hands dropped down to the button of my jeans, i stiffened.

**No, freaking way! **

"I wouldn't do that if i was you." I hissed, another growl rumbling in my chest.

_Shut up! Just shut up! _**Like hell i am! This man is NOT going to touch me!**_ You cant phase TJ! Moms too close!_** I'm not going to phase... I wont.**

"And why is that?" The man asked softly.

"Because my family will rip you apart." The rage was boiling over, i wasn't in control anymore. I felt heat flood through my body, traveling from the tip of my toes to the crown of my head...

But i pushed it back. With all my strength, I pushed it back. **Just wait until dad gets here... hold on.**

The truth sunk in, i knew we were going to be alright. Seth would be at the theater now, he will find dad and TK, then they will follow our scent down here.

"I don't see you're family here..." The man said, tugging on my jeans again, causing another shudder to pass through me.

"And you wont get a chance. They move at lightning speed..." I said coolly. The man chuckled a low throaty laugh. His hand slipped into the waistband of my jeans, i sucked in a deep breath.

_**Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate.**_

"Don't touch me." I shoved his hand out of my pants, nearly breaking his fingers. I closed my eyes and worked to keep the shudders under control.

"You're family still hasn't come. They wont find us down here." The man said cheerfully.

"They will come, and when they do, you'll regret the day you were born!" I said fiercely.

"Oh feisty...I've always enjoyed an angry girl" He said brushing my hair to the side and kissing the back of my neck.

"What do you think mommy?" He said, peeking over my shoulder at my mom, who was standing a few feet from me. Her eyes were glistening with tears but they held a different emotion... fury?

"When my husband comes. He will rip you apart, piece by piece... and i _won't_ stop him." Mom said in a controlled voice.

"I guess we will have to fight them for you...Won't we boys." One of them laughed.

"You stand no chance." I laughed darkly.

"Enough!" the man behind me growled, "You're just trying to by time. You have no family and if you do then they don't love you enough to care... Now where were we?" The mans hand started up my jacket. A more violent tremor passed through me, causing the man to nearly loose his balance.

I need to calm down! I could feel the heat crashing down on me again...

**EDWARD! HELP ME! PLEASE... UNCLE EDWARD! **My thoughts were pleading for him to hear me...

"Stop it! Don't you dare touch her! Stop !" Mom screamed loudly as the mans hand started going higher up my jacket, causing a convulsion to heave through me.

"Get off me!" I could only whisper, it would seem that i was thrashing my body against the man, but in reality i was trying to concentrate on NOT phasing. I caught sight of mom pushing and pulling and moving her body; trying to break free.

Then the most beautiful sound echoed down the alleyway. A loud stream of growls.

I could recognize the 10 individuals.

"Let me introduce you to my family." Mom said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The man held the blade tighter to my neck. Four loud growls erupted when he did so.

Dad, TK, Jake and Seth, my Seth.

"Let go of my daughter and wife. NOW!" Dad snarled.

"No!" The man behind me laughed.

"Dad! I'm about to phase! Get mom away." I screamed as the heat took over completely. The man behind me dropped his grip and I fell onto my hands and knees.

**Oh god! It hurts... make it stop!**

Everything was blurring... the noises were heightened.

"TJ! No! Lexi's too close!" Dad roared.

I stayed on the ground, shaking my head from side to side, trying to find control. The men must still be holding the knife to moms throat... that thought pushed me closer to the edge again.

"D-D-Da-a-a-d" I groaned, every part of my body was aching.

**Edward. Tell dad to order me! He will be my Alpha... he needs to order me!** I screamed in thoughts... i couldn't hold on much longer.

"Order her Embry. She said to order her too calm down." Edward murmured.

"Talia. Calm down. Now!" Dad's booming voice echoed around the small alleyway.

It didn't work... the heat was overpowering me. I could feel myself slipping over the edge...

"TJ. Calm down!" Jacob's voice ordered. As soon as I heard what he said, my body relaxed.

_Oh thank god._ I stayed where i was and stopped to catch my breath.

The increasing heartbeats from the men still holding mom brought me back to where i was.

I looked up to see the knife was still pressing tightly against her neck.

"Last chance to let her go." I said, glaring at the men.

He dropped the knife, it fell to the ground with a loud CLUNK.

I jumped to my feet and started stalking towards the retreating four men. They were walking deeper and deeper into the alleyway and i continued to follow, Mom reached out for my hand but i slipped mine out of it.

"Go to dad." I murmured, and she did. She ran straight into dads arms.

The Trevor man stopped and held up his knife... "You want to play?" He hissed.

"Are you afraid?! That fear is only a tiny portion compared to what you do to innocent girls!" I purred.

"Get away. Freak!" He bellowed.

A loud deep growl escaped my lips, causing all the men to freeze.

Trevor suddenly lunged at me with the knife. I just side stepped him and someone behind me grabbed him. There was a sick snapping sound then Trevor's screams lit up the night.

"TJ... go. We will deal with this." Emmett said, brushing his ice cold hand across my cheek and heading over to the three other men.

I started walking up the alley. I could hear voices talking ... I escaped the darkness and broke into the light. I was quickly thrown against the wall and being hugged.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry TJ... i shouldn't have left you. I don't know what i was thinking. I love you! I love you so much... I promised never to leave you again." he held me tightly to him, both his arms wrapped securely around my back; holding my feet off the ground.

I reached up and twisted my arms around his neck, and clamped my legs around his waist; refusing to let go.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my neck, something wet trickled down my skin... his tears.

"I love you so much..." He repeated over and over again.

"I love you too." I said, my voice a little hoarse.

Someone wrapped a heavy jacket around me. "Here... she will be cold." Jacob said, ruffling my hair. "Thanks Jake. But i'm one of yous now..." I said, still not relaxing my death grip on Seth.

"Oh right! You know... you did good. I'm proud of you." He said softly, I lifted my head from Seth's shoulder to smile at my uncle.

"I don't know what i would have done if you all didn't come..." I trailed off, Seth shuddered and Jake touched my cheek.

"You did the right thing. You called out to Edward. He picked up on you're mind half a mile away." Jake's voice was soft and gentle, i felt like i was about to cry but i pushed the tears back. Like i said before... i hate crying in front of people.

"You weren't in the theater?" I gasped.

"No... But, you also had the most amazing control! I don't know anyone that could hold off phasing." He shook his head in amazement.

"I – uh – need to speak to Edward and everyone. To thank them" I said quietly.

"Do it at home TJ... we're all heading back now." Jacob said nodding at me.

"Wheres mom?" I looked around the dark alley... no sign of anyone but Seth and Jake.

"She's okay. Embry has taken her home." Seth said, his lips brushing against my ear.

"TK?" I asked.

"Taking care of – uh – business."**You mean, taking care of the men...**

I lay my head back on Seth's shoulder and he carried me to the car. I was more than capable of walking but being Seth's arms was a lot more appealing.

Bella drove and Seth sat in the backseat with me resting in his lap.

The evenings horrible events played over in my head. The worst part; for me was seeing the look on moms face, when the man started touching me.

I remember Kora telling me how protective mom can be and how much she hates being helpless. So to see her daughter being touched by some stranger while she stood there and watched, was worse than anything.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on different thoughts.

I started to memorize Seth's face...

His big clear – brown eyes. The perfect jawline, the dimples when he smiles that perfect smile ... and finally the lips. The smoldering, alluring, addictive lips!

**Why memorize when you can just look...**

I flipped myself over, so my head was resting on Seth's lap and i could look up at his face.

He gave me a small smile, "You okay?" He asked, brushing my hair back.

"I'm okay." I whispered back, I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek, then along his jaw and up to his soft lips.

_**God you're beautiful...**_

He chuckled a low rumbling laugh, wait...

"Did i just say that?" I felt the blush rise on my cheek.

"Yeah, you did. Were you not meant too?" One of his hands was resting on my chest, i watched it rise and fall with my steady breaths.

Before I could respond the car came to a stop.

"TJ, love. We're home." Bella said in her chiming voice.

Seth helped me out of the car, we weren't at Nessie and Jake's, we were at Carlisle and Esme's.

We got into the living room where everyone was waiting.

**How did they beat us home? **_Duh! they would have ran._

Mom had her arms wrapped around me as soon as i stepped in the room.

"Oh god TJ! I am so sorry..." She said hugging me so tight it actually hurt.

"S'Okay mom..." I gasped.

I didn't want to say anything but the vampire smell wasnt actually that bad. I heard what the pack always say... "Sickly sweet" or "It burns..." But i didn't notice the burn. It wasn't the best scent ever but it also wasn't the worst.

After mom was TK... he had red swollen eyes, and he refused to let go of me for a few minuets.

"TK... I'm okay. I knew none of you would let him hurt me..." I said rubbing his back.

TK always got upset easily, when we were kids i had to tell girls to leave him alone because he was too sad. The only difference now was that instead of getting upset, he gets angry... then he phases.

"So you're a she-wolf as well?" He chuckled when i punched him.

"Yeah, apparently." I sighed.

"You'll be great. Except... whats up with you listening to Jake and not dad?" He asked shoving some food into his mouth.

"I dunno. I need to talk to dad about that." I said looking around.

Dad was no where to be found, I gave Jake a questioning look.

"He went outside about 20minuets ago... hasn't come back. He's blaming himself." Jake whispered, while giving me a bear hug.

I was about to head over to the door – to find dad – when a cold hand caught mine, i spun around to see Rosalie.

"Uh ... hi," I squeaked.

Rosalie had never really spoken to me, she wasn't nasty - like she was to Jake and Dad, - she just acted like i didn't exist.

"I know this is random, but i just wanted to say that i admire what you did for you're mom today. It takes a great deal of courage to do something so bold... I just wanted to let you know." She said in a shy tone. I just stared at her like an idiot.

_Say something for goodness sakes! _

"Oh... Thanks?" It sounded like i asked rather than stated.

"Okay... well, I guess we will talk later." She smiled a dazzling smile.

Rosalie was naturally beautiful, before she turned into a vampire, her beauty was her gift and curse.

She dropped my hand and fluttered out of the room in a flash, I blinked a few times; trying to decide if it was real or if i have completely lost my mind.

I opened the door to go to the balcony. I spotted dad sitting on the railing and wandered over.

"You okay dad?" I murmured holding his hand.

"No..." He shook his head, "I'm so sorry TJ... I'm such a failure for a father. I passed this curse onto you. And – I should have been there today. I shouldn't have left Lexi alone. It's all my fault... I'm the reason you were both in danger." He dropped his head and let out a strangled sob.

"Dad! Stop it! You're not a failure for a father -" He cut me off though, "I need to go..." He said jumping off the balcony and landing smoothly on the ground.

He stripped off his t-shirt and started running towards the trees.

**Do i ---? **_Yeah, give it a try. _

I closed y eyes, took a deep breath then threw myself over the edge of the balcony – landing on the snow with a low thud.

I grinned to myself, didn't hurt one bit.

I pulled my jacket off and started jogging towards the trees dad disappeared into.

My legs started to move faster, the air was coming and going as if i was just walking. I pushed myself to an unbelievable velocity. I made it to the trees in less than 10 seconds.

**How do i find dad? **_Remember what Carlisle told you... "...Let the animal instinct take over."_

I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose, i could smell everything, the pine trees, fresh snow... the animals near and far. Then my dads scent hit me, it was a minty/woodsy scent.

I followed the trail, dodging trees and jumping over dead ones.

Then i heard the thumping heart of not a human ... something bigger. I spun around too see the big grey wolf standing in front of me.

"Hi dad." I grinned, skipping to his side. He nudged me with his muzzle and a low whine exscaped his lips.

"I don't know how too..." I said. Imagining him asking me too phase.

He huffed then ran behind a tree and came back in shorts.

"You don't know how too?" He grinned.

_It seems like his sad mood has gone._ **He has more mood swings than a hormonal pregnant lady.**

"Well i know its about the heat... But right now i don't have that ... fire, inside of me." I said watching my dads grinning face, cautiously.

"Think about something that angers you." He suggested.

"First... why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Well, it kind of got me excited that i can spend heaps of time with you now." He shrugged.

**Aww! You big softy! **"Yeah dad, it's gonna be great. And i love being a part of my culture." I gave him a quick hug.

"Okay okay... enough mushy! Try..." He said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and thought back over todays events, I heard dad take a few steps backwards when my hands started shaking.

"Thats good TJ... keep thinking about whatever it is." Dad said softly.

The heat was starting to seep through my body, getting faster and faster. I could feel myself start to fall apart.

I fell onto my hands and knees when there was a loud rip.

I screamed at the feeling of breaking free from my body... in a flash my scream turned into a loud howl.

_Holy shit! TJ?! _A voice echoed in my head. One that didn't belong to me.

Stupidly enough i looked around, looking for the source of the voice. I glanced down too see i have massive white paws, and I actually looked DOWN on my father... I was taller!

**This is crazy! This is insane! Holy crap! **

"TJ... you did it love." Dad said walking over and rubbing my neck.

I was still getting used to this... the height was pretty cool though.

_TJ... its Leah. Looks like I'm not the only girl wolf! _I could see through Leah's mind. She was running around somewhere near a lake...

_Yeah, I'm still in Portland. _She answered.

_But how come you're still phasing? _I asked quietly. While dad still rubbed my neck.

_Well I'm not ready to let it go yet, I used to hate phasing, but now i don't really mind it. The extra senses help while I'm working. _There was something else about 'babies' that she wasn't saying but i stayed out of her business.

_Hey TJ... do me a favor and give you're dad a kick up the ass from me. Tell him I'm waiting for my money._ Leah snorted.

_Gladly. _I chuckled and started backing away from dad.

Once i was far away i crouched down. "You wouldn't!" He smirked.

_Oh but i would father! _I barked a laugh then lunged at him. As soon as my paws left the ground dad phased, when i crashed into him he was the giant grey wolf.

I quickly recovered and sprang too my feet, dad and I circling around each other.

_He will attack you on you're right._ Leah thought. **Ha! It's pretty handy having separate minds. **

Just like Leah said, dad faked a left then came zooming onto my right, I dodged it and nipped his tail.

He let out a startled yelp then started to run - fast.

_Follow him! _Leah urged. I noticed she picked her pace up as well.

_But I'm not as fast as him. _I thought back.

_I bet you 20 that you are! _She laughed.

_Deal! _I said and shot off after dad.

Running was amazing, i felt like i had an endless supply of energy. I could run for days and not get tired. The soft snow under my paws, the stretching of my muscles, it all felt natural.

I was concentrating on running, when something pounced on my back causing me to yelp in surprise and tumble to the ground. Dad jumped off me and started circling slowly, even in wolf form i could see his grin.

I didn't realize but we were back in the clearing, surrounding Carlisle and Esme's house. I lay my head on the ground and closed my eyes, focusing on his steps.

A low whine rose from his chest when i didn't get up, i continued to wait.

The conversations inside had silenced and i heard the door open just as dad came closer.

His muzzle nudged my neck, just as he did; I reached my front paws up and to his neck and pulled him down. So now he lay on the snow next to me. There was loud laughs from the balcony, everyone was outside; then someone gasped.

I looked over to see mom standing with her hand over her mouth... horror struck.

_What is it? _I thought, jumping to my feet and whining up at them.

"Is that ..." She whispered, to Nessie.

"Yeap. That's TJ mom." TK said grinning, slipping his t-shirt off and jumping off the balcony. He was in wolf form before he even hit the ground.

_Edward... why is mom scared of me? _I barked, trying to get their attention.

"What's she saying?" Mom looked at Edward.

"She wants to know why you're scared of her." He said softly back.

"Oh TJ honey! I'm not scared of you!" Mom said leaning over the balcony rail.

_But, she gasped. _I thought.

"Y-You're beautiful! Thats why i gasped... h-have you even seen yourself?" She asked.

**Wow, now that i think about it... i haven't seen myself.**

Then the sound of people running caught my attention, they were a few miles out but running straight for us. I got up and trotted to the edge of the clearing.

"What is it TJ?" Jacob called out.

_Someone's running... fast. _I thought to Edward.

"Its okay ... Its Carlisle and Esme." He answered. I relaxed a bit but i was really feeling like running again.

Edward chuckled, kissed Bella on the forehead then turned to Jake, "Shall we go for a run and meet Carlisle?" He murmured.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jake and Seth all flipped off the balcony. TK was at my side nudging me; he was a lot taller than me – all of them were.

"Hey TJ!" Emmett flashed to my side, poking my rib.

_Ouch!_ I thought.

_Growl at him TJ. _Jacob thought... i didn't even realize he had phased.

I let a ferocious snarl escape my lips causing Emmett to step backwards and raise his hands, "Hey hey... just being friendly." He said.

I barked a laugh, along with everyone else, even Jasper laughed.

"Race ya there!" Emmett suddenly yelled already sprinting into the trees.

Everybody took off, leaving me sitting there.

_TJ sweetheart, come on. _A beautiful voice said in my head. Oh god! He was in my head! This is not going to end well...

I started running through the trees, stretching my muscles with each stroke. Not even a few minuets and i was overtaking TK and dad, then Emmett and Jasper.

I caught the sight of Seth, weaving in and out of trees. For a while i ran next to him, loving the way his muscles contracted.

_Jeez TJ! Get a room. _Jacob thought. I heard Edward laugh in the distance.

_You mother fuc--_ If i was in human form, i would be blushing profusely.

_Go get him love. _Seth thought and pushed into my side a little.

I gave him my best Wolfy grin then pushed my legs to go faster.

Slowly i inched myself closer to Jacob, he was massive, one stride to him would be two for me.

_You're going to have to do better than that grandpa! _I laughed as i shot past him, heading straight for Edward.

_Come on Edward! This is my first run! Let me win. _I whined, running hot on his heels.

"Ha! Not a chance TJ!" He laughed, clearly exhilarated with the speed.

I dropped my head and concentrated on pushing my body faster, i didn't even realize we were closing in on Carlisle and Esme until I ran right past them.

I skidded to a stop and jogged back to the surprised Carlisle and Esme.

"Uh, who's this Edward?" Esme asked, giving me that motherly smile.

"It's TJ." Edward laughed as i rolled over like a circus dog.

Jacob blew into the clearing along with Seth.

_What are you doing on the ground beautiful? _Seth asked.

This was the first time i ever seen myself ... I was... pure white. I jumped to my feet and assessed myself through both Jacob and Seth's eyes.

_You're like opposite to TK. _Jacob thought, comparing a old thought of TK. Pure black and pure white.

**Whites not a flattering color!** I thought to myself.

_You're beautiful TJ... _Seth said again.

It was strange seeing myself through his eyes, i could feel the intense love he felt for me and i knew i felt it too. Its not normal love, there was some sort of deeper connection between us.

_So you found out about imprinting? _Leah thought.

_Imprinting?_

Then all three of the them started – unintentionally – thinking about the strange word.

Love, love, love, love.... Then it showed every imprint pair.

Mom and Dad.

Jake and Nessie.

Emily and Sam

Paul and Rachel

Quil and Claire

Jared and Kim

Maxie and Karla

and many more... But the worst, the most horrible one... was Seth imprinting on **me**.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE (is it just more or do i sound kind of repetitive?) Well you know what to do... I'll say one more time... Review?

**Hehehe, kind of left a cliffy huh... **

**Oops! anywho... i would like too send my love out too all these wonderful people ... Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! **

**Seth said to say "Thanks for reviewing and dont wander around in the woods!" **

JayJayBayBay ......... Viva La Vida 191 .....................**Ebonie ................ emily......................**Werewolvesrock ........... **liljenrocks............................agh0986 ..................... random miss saranda clearwater**

**iluvshim ................. taysxallsmiles ............................... Livia09 ................... noamg ............................ EdwardAteJames'Cookie ...................**

**chill-x .......................... Wadadli ................... Eskimo Baby .......... twilightluver919 ...................  
**

LOVE SUMMER


	5. Chapter 5

This is very very very short, like ridiculously short but you were begging and begging so this is all I can do. I am actually sitting in the car at the moment to hide from my boss.

* * *

I wanted to be angry, i really did. But I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at Seth. I loved him, more than words can say but I wanted to blame him for this.

"TJ its been 2hours. We should go back." Seth said after a long while of silence. He was sitting on the opposite side of a stream to me, just waiting patiently and giving me the space i needed. Seth - along with Jake and Leah - had phased a few hours ago. I just needed to have my thoughts to myself. I had tried to phase back but I was too angry and frustrated to calm myself down. I hated that, not being in control of my own body.

I sighed loudly and got up from the ground, shaking off the snow that had fallen on me. I turned away from Seth and started into the forest, until his voice rang out. "Uh TJ, love. Home's this way..." He smiled weakly and pointed in the opposite direction to where I was going.

_Great, now I feel like an idiot -_I thought to myself. I jumped over the stream easily and walked into the darkening forest with Seth following closely behind. I caught the sweet scent of vampires and started following it, knowing it would lead me back to the Cullen's. My paws began to move faster and faster, I didn't get puffed or feel tired. Before I knew it I was full on sprinting, weaving in and out of trees and bushes. The smell was getting stronger but I didn't slow my pace, the running seemed to help me let off steam. Maybe if I let off steam then I would be able to phase back to human form.

I felt Seth's presence in my thoughts, meaning he had phased. Before I could whine that I didn't want him in my head his thoughts caught my attention. He was panicking about something. The smell? There was something about the smell...

_TJ stop right now! Turn around TJ! Its not the Cullen's scent. Come back NOW! _Seth's voice boomed in my head. My legs jarred and I came to a stop instantly, the vampire smell was thick now, meaning they were close. My ears were straining to hear any sound, my heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. I could see through Seth's mind that he wasn't far off. There was movement behind me causing me to spin around and let out a low growl.

There standing a few yards from me was a girl, younger than me but definately a vampire. Her eyes were black as cole and she didn't seem affraid. Almost like she had met one of us before...  
Two males dropped from the trees to stand on either side of her. One was huge, tall and muscular, the other was tall and of lanky build.

No. No! What are they doing here?! Seths thoughts screamed. He pushed himself harder than ever he was less than 50 seconds away from me. I could already hear his paws thudding on the bed of snow.

"A threat?" The lanky man asked. His voice soft and velvety.

"I'm unsure, but these animals are unpredictable," The other male said giving me a evil smile, I let out a loud snarl and crouched down. Could I really fight all three of them? I was new to all of this.

"Are you a pet of the Cullen clan?" The little girl asked, stepping forward. I barked a laugh at her term "pet".

When I barked all three of them crouched down in defence and snarled, I didn't even have time to react. Seth blew into the small clearing and came to a halt directly infront of me. He was crouched low to the ground and snarling at all three of the stunned vampires.

_Seth, its okay. They know the Cullens._ I said in my thoughts, I didn't want to make any sudden movements. Both the vampires and Seth seemed to be on edge.

_I know them Talia. _He said, pulling a memory up of a snow covered clearing. The little girl wearing the same cloak with the two males following a older vampire. In the memory, I could see Dad and Jake but I couldn't see TK.

_It was when Nessie was 2months old. These are guards for the Volturi, they are Vampire Royalty basically. They dish out the punishment and laws for vampires. _He explained.

_So they are good? _I asked hopefully.

Before he could answer there was a earsplitting howl, I yelped and jumped back slightly from the shock. On the ground in front of me was Seths twitching and whimpering body. His mind was centered around the pain. It felt like fire was set off inside his body, burning him from the inside out.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I couldn't find the source of the pain. For some reason the conversations with Edward and Carlisle sprang to mind and how they said some vampires have "special gifts".

I turned to the little girl and knew she was the one causing Seth the torture. She was hurting the love of my life, the love of my existance, my Seth.

I lunged at her - without even thinking it through - she didn't even loose eye contact when a massive boulder crashed into the side of me, sending me flying into the trunk of a massive tree. I felt the bones on my right side snap, the howling and whimpering was silenced. My chest was aching and I was having trouble breathing.

I could only pray that Seth wasn't suffering anymore, I would rather die than to see him hurting.


End file.
